Millennium Band Season 1 Duelist Kingdom
by SelenaPossible
Summary: Selena Possible was a normal teen until her mother gave one of the eight millenium items, the millenium band, a bracelet. Soon she finds herself in Domino city, in for an adventure of love, darkness and the power of the millenium items. Love triangle with Kaiba and Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

here i am just sitting on my bed, looking at the gold bracelet that my mother gave me. she said that it contained special power that only i can unlock. don't know why but ever since i got this thing, i feel like sometimes i'm not myself. like there's another presence inside of me, steering me somewhere. it glows when someone mentions that game that my brothers play all the time, Duel Monsters. i swear that game has gotten so popular since that show Yu-Gi-Oh came out, it drives me insane. what is so special about this game? it's cards, for God's sake! it's almost time for me to sleep, so i run to the bathroom, take a shower and change for bed. but then something weird happened. reaching for my bracelet, i saw it floating in the air, glowing brightly like a beacon. shocked, i just froze, standing there, but then i heard a voice. . . .. .

"come, Selena, it's time you knew."

knew what? i thought, so out of sheer curiosity, i went toward it. then came a ring of light, pulling me with wind towards it. i flew into the ring and then my bracelet appeared on my wrist as i traveled down a black came the landing, a huge thud on the ground. and lucky me i had to land right on something, actually make that someone. i heard a man cry out in pain and then a deep voice.

"what was that for?"

he whined as i climbed off of him. i was about to turn and tell him off, but something was wrong. i wasn't in the real world anymore, this was Domino city. i was in so much shock, i was about to scream. how can i be in an anime world?! that's just impossible! then i felt a hand on my shoulder, and someone turning me around and hard.

"listen, if you think i'm gonna. . . . ."

it was the same guy from before, but when he saw me, he stopped, looking at me with such awe and surprise. funny thing was, he was cute. brown hair the swooped over his eyes, his eyes were a deep blue, he looked a little muscular and he was tall. then he got a little nervous, stumbling back a little, and then when he looked at his watch he left.

"well, that was odd." i said.

passing a store window i wanted to see what i looked like in this anime world. i wore my usual clothes

but my face looked a little different.

staring in awe, i just stood there, looking at how i looked in this world. then came a hand pulling me away.

"aren't you supposed to be in school, young lady?" an old police officer said to me as he pulled and pushed me toward the high school. man, bad enough that i was about to go to sleep, but do i have to go to school now?

halfway into the day and i'm falling asleep in these classes, until i find one that was a little interesting. and a few interesting people. I've seen a few of these kids in the show, but i never paid much attention.

"hi, you must be new around here, i'm Yugi."

that caught me by surprise, but i turned and smiled. now him, i remember who he was, multicolored hair, violet eyes, pretty much the king of duel monsters.

"i'm Selena, nice to meet you." i said, taking his hand to shake it, but then i felt something weird. and judging by the look on Yugi's face, he felt it too, that i had a connection with him, that there was a spark of intrigue. then we were snapped out of it by another voice.

"come one Yuge, i thought we were gonna play!"

then came a boy that was as tall as the other boy i landed on, but he had messy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Joey, meet Selena, she's new." Yugi said, motioning to me.

"welcome to Domino city, i'm Joey Wheeler. these other two, yeah, they're nobodies." he said pointing to the boy and girl behind him.

i chuckled a little, they didn't find it so amusing though.

"i'm just kidding, this is Tristan and Tea." he said.

hey both waved at me as everyone moved to see Joey and Yugi duel. this game was actually very interesting it even looked fun to play.

"come on! earth to Joey, do you plan on playing a card sometime today?" Yugi asked, seeing Joey finally putting down a card.

my eyes wandered around the room, then my eyes found a familiar face,

the boy that i landed on this morning. he just sat at his desk, reading his book. then i heard Yugi talking.

"my grandpa owns a game shop, so i get all my best cards from him."

"a game shop, then let's go. hey, Selena, you coming?" Joey asked a little louder than intended, then the boy looked over at me. his nervous face came back and then he just stared at his book.

" sure, Joey, i'd love to." i replied.

after the day was over, all of us walked to Grandpa's game shop, it was so cute, it was so small.

"grandpa, are you here?" Yugi yelled out.

"hello Yugi, i see you brought company." his grandpa said, sitting at the front of the store.

"could you show us the rare card you have?" Yugi asked.

"i don't know Yugi."

"don't worry Mr. moto, we won't steal it, i promise." i said

he smiled at me sweetly, and took out a small brown box.

"you kids are in for a real treat, not too often to i take out this card." he said excitedly.

he pulled out a card with a dragon on it, it was in mint condition, and it looked so powerful.

"the blue eyes white dragon, so rare and powerful, i never even put it in my deck."

Tristian took it from his hand and looked at it, but then grandpa took it away quickly. there are only 4 in this world ever created. i asked to see it, and he let me. i could feel power from this card, weird huh? the others got a little mad though.

"how come she can look at it but we can't?" Joey asked.

"i feel i can trust this girl."

then came the ringing of the bell from the door in front. it was really bright so i could hardly make out who the figure was in the door.

"can i help you?" grandpa said sweetly.

"if you can't it wouldn't surprise me." the figure replied.

that voice, i knew that voice, as he stepped in further, i could see him. it was the boy i keep running into all day.

"Seto Kaiba? what's he doing here?!" the others asked all at once. so that's his name, Seto. unusual name but it fit him and fit him i could tell he came for trouble.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Seto walked into the shop with a silver suitcase, walking right past everyone and going straight to Yugi's grandpa. the way he shoved everyone out of the way, i could tell he's one mean ass.

"hey! what's your problem?" i asked him, since he was really close to me now.  
no response, but i could hear his breathing becoming uneven.  
"what are you doing here, Kaiba?" Joey asked him, trying to get his attention.  
"not that it's any of your business, but i'm here to trade." he finally replied, but in a very arrogant tone.  
"you play, too? cool, maybe we could duel sometime!" Joey suggested eagerly.  
"me? duel you? i'd have a bigger challenge playing solitaire." he said so snob like. okay, now i'm starting to hate him.  
"i'm the #1 duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship. you wouldn't last 2 minutes in a duel with me."  
"alright mister cocky, maybe you'd like to settle with fists instead of cards!" Joey said, clenching his fists, getting near Seto's face.  
Yugi ran in between them both, throwing his hands in the air, trying to make peace. a smirk played on Seto's face, then his eyes wondered around until he met mine. his little smile dropped a little, staring at me. arrogant or not, i have to admit this boy is hot. but there was something in the way he stared at me, his eyes softened and his expression calmed, it's like he was trying to pull me in. then Yugi's voice broke the trance i was in.  
"calm down Joey!" Yugi shouted.  
"but, Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it!" Joey said, giving Seto such a death glare.  
"alright, enough! does this shop have any worth while cards or not?" Seto said, then his eyes fell on the dragon card that was in my hands. he tried to pull it out of my grip but failed miserably.  
"the blue eyes white dragon in a dump like this?!"  
"no manners for the spoiled kid, huh?" i asked.  
again, no response. i handed the card back to Grandpa and he put it away. Seto growled when i did that and pushed me away from the front counter, setting down his brief case. Grandpa yelped a little, he thought he would hurt him, but he just opened it up showing so many cards.  
"listen old man, give me your blue eyes and i'll give you all of this." he said in a aggravated tone.  
everyone oh-ed and aw-ed at the cards in Kaiba's suitcase, i guess they were really good cards. Grandpa just smiled at him and said,  
"thanks but no thanks."  
everyone gasped in shock a little but i didn't. he's a businessman with that kind of attitude? no wonder he doesn't do business often.  
"fine if you won't trade, then name your price i can pay anything you ask!" he asked almost pleading like.  
"i'm sure you could, but his card means more to me than you can ever offer. not because of what card it is, but what it represents. this card was given to me by a dear friend. and i treasure this card as much as i treasure parting with it is simply out of the question."  
i smiled, no wonder he didn't want to give it up, heck, i wouldn't give it up either. but judging by the look on Kaiba's face, he didn't like that answer.  
"fine, I've heard enough! but i'll get it either way!" he yelled while he left the shop, slamming the door. ugh! he's so infuriating! how can someone so hot be so selfish and cruel?!

since i had no way of getting back home, Yugi let me stay at his house with him and his grandpa, he's so sweet. but since i had to go to that school now i had to wear those ugly uniforms, man i hate pink. i got a good night sleep, since i hardly didn't get any from being dragged here. school basically dragged on, but Yugi did teach me a little about the game. it's so fun, now i want a deck of my own! after school all of us went to the game shop, Yugi was gonna help me and Joey start forming our decks. we walked into the store, he wasn't there, didn't answer when we shouted out for him. then the strangest thing happened, the phone rang, and since i was the closest, i answered.  
"Game Shop?"  
"your voice is so beautiful, even through the phone, Selena."  
i knew that voice, it was Kaiba. i almost dropped the phone since it was his first time talking to me.  
"where's Yugi's Grandpa, Seto?" i asked.  
everyone gasped when i said that, and moved closer to me.  
"he's visiting me, but not feeling so well. why not come and get him? i want to see you again, Selena. and i love the way you say my name."  
that's all he said and then he hung up before i could tell him off. it was easy finding Kaiba Corp. since it wasn't that long of a drive. we all ran in, jumping on the elevator, trying to find him. top floor, the door opens, revealing Grandpa on the floor. Yugi ran to his side and so did i, how could Seto stoop so low? harming Yugi's Grandpa just to get one stupid card?!  
"are you okay, Mr. Moto?" i asked  
"Yugi, Selena, i failed, i wanted to teach Kaiba about the heart of the cards, but i failed." he said, i could hear the pain in his voice. grabbing his arm, i tried to help him up, but he stumbled back to the floor.  
"i was about to worry you wouldn't show up, tell me how is he doing?"  
i looked up to see him, a smug look of victory on his face. i got up and walked towards him, letting him see the anger and disappointment in my face.  
"what did you do to him?" i asked, getting closer to him. it was taking so much strength not to kill him.  
"we just dueled, that's all. each of us put up our must valuable cards as the prize. i guess playing against me was just to much for the old fool."  
"you should be ashamed of yourself, Kaiba!" Tea shouted from behind me.  
"hey, it was look at the sweet prize i won."  
he held up the dragon card in his hands and tore it in half. i gasped, why go through all that trouble to get a card and then just tear it apart?!  
"why did you do that?"  
"this card maybe rare and powerful, but at least his one will never be used against me."  
that did it, i ran to him and lunged at him. but instead of me, clawing at him and punching him, he grabbed both my wrists just holding me. i fought, but his grip was too powerful, i couldn't break free. he smirked, pulling me closer, our faces inches apart now.  
"a little eager aren't we?" he whispered.  
"hey, let her go, Kaiba!"  
Yugi yelled, holding cards in his hand. he let me go alright, right into one of his men.  
"i'll let you take her, if you beat me at a duel."  
"take him , Yugi! and we'll get your grandpa to the hospital!" Joey shouted.  
then came one of those weird times for me again. i felt my body change a little, like another presence was taking over me. while Seto lead us to another room, i kicked and tried to free myself from the goon, but he didn't even budge. i wanted to be near Yugi now, to cheer for him, to make sure he was okay and that he beat Kaiba.

the arena was huge, i thought it was just a card game until i saw this.  
"let's duel, Kaiba!" i heard a voice, but it wasn't Yugi's. i looked around to see where it was coming from, but when i saw Yugi it shocked me. he looked so different, a little taller, his eyes more focused and serious, and looked older.  
"come on Yugi, win this." i said, but that wasn't my voice. i went from sounding like a teen to sounding like Angelina Jolie.  
"whoa, what's up with your voice, Selena?" i heard Joey say next to me.  
"same thing that happened with Yugi's i guess." i said.  
"yeah, his Millenium Puzzle does some weird things to him. AAAHHH!"  
he shouted, i looked out on the arena, there was a monster from one of the cards. Yugi called another monster on the field, a blue dragon, which attacked Seto's giant. his life points went down by 200. then i heard a small voice from the other side where Seto was.  
"big brother! are you okay?"  
i saw a small boy around maybe eleven or twelve, unruly long black hair and a stripped shirt. with Kaiba bringing out a very creepy looking clown, it destroyed Yugi's dragon. and he destroyed another in defense mode, not looking so well for Yugi.  
"you're not doing any better than the old man, Yugi." Seto taunted.  
"at least i believe in the heart of the cards, i doubt you have that much faith in your cards."  
pulling out Gaia the fierce knight, he destroyed the clown. but then came a card none of us saw coming.  
"here's the blue eyes white dragon!"  
"that's impossible!" i yelled.  
"did you think that your grandfather was the only one with a blue eyes?"  
the attack from the dragon killed Gaia and his life points were dropping.  
" and lets raise that stakes a little? how will Selena go back home with 2 blue eyes in my deck?"  
out popped another dragon, leaving Yugi speechless. and bringing out three dragons, now that's just showing off.  
"don't let him get to you Yugi, you can win!" Joey yelled.  
the next card Yugi draws decides the fate of the match.  
"have faith in him Selena." i heard that voice in my head, the same voice i talk with now. i guess the spirit in my Millenium band knows better than i do, and i share that connection with Yugi. then came something, EXODIA! destroying the dragons on the field, Yugi won!  
"no way! my brother never loses!" said the little boy.  
"how could i have lost?!" Seto shouted.  
"open your mind, Kaiba, see what the heart of the cards mean." Yugi said.  
Seto fell to his knees, then waved to the man to let me go. i saw Yugi slowly return to normal and so did i as we left to the hospital, leaving Kaiba and his brother in the arena.

**end of chapter 2 sorry it's a little long**


	3. Chapter 3

next day, got little sleep since grandpa was in the hospital. another school day, another duel for Joey. Tea was also building a deck and she's dueling Joey today. i'm starting to build my deck as well, but i need more cards, which i'll get today. Joey always loses, since he doesn't know that well about how to play. outside during lunch Joey, Yugi and i talked about why Joey can't win.  
"what am i doing wrong?" Joey asked.  
"well, let's start by looking at your deck. let me see it." i said, holding out my hand. he handed me his deck and all i saw was monster cards, no magic or traps.  
"did you fill this just with monsters?"  
"you bet i did! every but kicking monster that i could find."  
"Joey, no one can win on just monsters, you need magic cards and trap. this game is just about strategy. magic makes your monsters stronger or weakens your opponents, and traps can help in a tight stop."  
"how do you know so much, Selena?" Yugi asked me.  
"you think I've been here for three days and not listen every word you and your grandpa say?" i replied.  
he smiled, and blushed a little. scratching the back of his neck.  
"see? that's what i have to be learning! you need to help me some more" Joey said, coming near us. he then had a big smile on his face and nudged Yugi a little with his elbow. he's been acting a little weird around me lately.

Yugi's POV  
since it was the end of the day now, Joey, Selena and i are headed to the shop. Grandpa has been teaching Selena and helping her with her deck. and i want Grandpa to give her a very special card. i have to admit something, i really like Selena, a lot. she's beautiful, fun to be with, we share a connection with the millennium items we have, and I've heard her sing, voice like an angel. bad thing was telling Joey and Grandpa, now it's been torture. being near her and having Joey nudging me, i hate him making it so obvious.

it's been a few weeks now since my duel with Kaiba and since i met Selena. she's still living with me and Grandpa, so her skills in dueling have been improving. Grandpa put on some tournament footage with We-evil Underwood and Rex Raptor. training Joey has been hard work for him, hardly ever a break. since Grandpa didn't want o help me with my present for Selena, i have to give it to her myself.  
"Selena?" i called out. she's in her room now since she ran out of the shower. the door was open a crack, so i peeked a little. her hair was up in a towel, but he wasn't dressed, she was in her underwear. i tried to look away, but i couldn't. i was doing fine, until i tripped and landed on my face. i heard a gasp and heard a sweet voice.  
"Yugi? are you okay?"  
i looked up to see Selena, but she put on a robe, holding out her hand for me to take. i felt so embarrassed, i'm sure my face was a tomato by now. getting up, i looked down a little ashamed.  
"yeah i'm fine. i'm really sorry about that. i just have something for you."  
"really?"  
"yeah! hold out your hand."  
i placed a card in her hand, but a very powerful and rare one. it was almost as powerful as a blue eyes white dragon.  
"it's a a gold eyes silver dragon. it has power that is almost equal to the blue eyes white dragon. since your building your deck, i wanted you to have this one."  
she smiled and hugged me, so naturally i hugged back. she smelled so nice, i didn't want to let her go.  
"thank you Yugi, you're so sweet! i'll treasure this card! oh and i'll be out with you guys in a minute, i gotta change."  
she said, grabbing her clothes, and kissing me on the cheek on her way to the bathroom.  
"nice! finally got a little kiss, Yugi?"  
Joey just has to ruin the mood for me, doesn't he? i was really red by now as i turned to face him.  
"if you like her so much, why not say something Yugi?"  
"i can't. look Joey, let's just drop it."  
i said, passing by him, going to the living room. i sat down on the couch watching the rest of the match with We-Evil and Rex.

Selena's POV  
i changed really quick in my usual clothes and sat down in the middle of the sofa next to Joey and Yugi. Grandpa came in with a package for Yugi, it was for both me and him. strange, i haven't been here for a long time and yet i'm getting mail. it was form the company that invented Duel Monsters, industrial illusions. Yugi and i looked at the box in suspicion, why would they send us something?  
"you think they heard about you beating Seto?" i asked.  
"maybe, since he dropped out of the tournament because of me."  
"yeah and hearing Kaiba's name give me a headache." Joey said, putting his hand to his forehead.  
we watched the match of bugs and dinosaurs, both these boys looked like good duelists, but they have to most annoying voices i have ever heard. We-Evil won, and was giving the trophy by Pegasus, the president of the company. long silver hair, a red suit and white shoes. he also has the weirdest voice ever. me and Yugi opened the box, two gloves, each with two little stars and a video tape. Yugi popped the tape into the VCR and pressed play to see Pegasus.  
"Greetings little Yugi and Miss Selena, I'm Maximilian Pegasus. I've heard some interesting things about both of you. your defeat of Seto Kaiba has intrigued me so much that i have decided to investigate your dueling skills personally right here and now."

"how does he expect you to duel a tape?!" i asked.  
"that's crazy!" Tristan said.  
Pegasus laughed and flashed a light from his eye.  
"no, it's magic."  
everything was dark, everyone but me and Yugi were frozen in their positions. i poked Joey,but he didn't move.  
"what have you done?" Yugi asked  
"where are we?" i yelled.  
"in a world called the shadow realm. i'll return both of you when our duel is done. both of you against me." he said, smirking.  
then came the same feeling from before, the spirit of the millennium band taking over, and i could feel Yugi changing too.  
"this duel will be only 15 minutes. the one with the highest life points wins. let's begin shall we?" Pegasus said.  
i pulled out my deck, setting it on the opposite side of Yugi's. we all drew 5 cards and he just kept ranting.  
"you've never faced an opponent like me before."  
"you may be good, but we will beat you to save our friends." i said in my spirit voice.  
"you'll never save anyone with that Lady Knight card in your hand."  
i gasped, how did he know what i have in my hand?  
"i told you, you never faced a duelist like me before. i know every move you make, before you can ever make it. like Selena putting down that Lady Knight card and i can capture it with this trap card."  
he held up a trap card with a big black jar on it. it started to light up and take my Lady Knight out of my hand, trapping it in smoke and making it disappear. how can he do this, first read my mind and now making the cards come to life but without an arena? this is impossible!  
"the shadow realm can make any monster come to life and the impossible is quite possible, Miss Possible."  
he laughed a little at his word play, i just thought it was so annoying.  
"don't you think these cards hold magic in them?"  
"you should, you invented this game." Yugi said.  
"what if i told you i didn't? in ancient Egypt, they would hold duels in other dimensions, just like we're doing. but not with cards, but with real monsters. so powerful and so unstable, they nearly destroyed the entire world."  
"nice story, Pegasus, but these monsters aren't real." Yugi said.  
"tell that to the dragon piper!"  
a same little purple monster came out, playing a piper, drawing out Yugi's dragon and then turning it against us.  
"i have to counter. Silver Fang!" Yugi yelled, throwing down his wolf. the dragon breathed his fire and destroyed it. but it was so hot, and some of the fire got to me, right on my arm. i could feel my flesh burning, slowly cooking from the heat. the pain was so bad, i was about to faint.  
"need a little break, miss Selena?" Pegasus laughed.  
"as you can both see, these monsters are very real. and as you can see by Selena's burn, they are quite dangerous. nice to see that time is almost up, so make a move, girl."  
i looked at my cards, just thinking, then i drew one very fast and placed it on the field. hoping this wasn't gonna be the last move i make.  
"are you okay?" i heard Yugi ask me, the concern in his voice rang through.  
"i'll be fine, don't worry, we have to finish this duel." i said, pretty much lying that i was okay. my arms were shaking a little, trying to draw a card.  
"oh, you two are so ignorant of the power your millennium items hold." Pegasus curtly puts in. we both looked at each other, as Pegasus continued.  
"5,000 years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the shadow games away. he trapped the magic in eight millennium items. the millennium puzzle and the millennium band have powerful magic that you couldn't even imagine. having that power could change your lives forever, if you knew how to unlock it. well, enough talking, the clock is ticking and i believe it's still Selena's turn."  
quickly drawing a card i threw it on the playing field.  
"Dark Magician Girl in attack mode."  
emerging from the card she attacked the dragon, at least letting me have so assurances that we could still win. we're up by 300 points but seeing the clock was making time almost stand still. but then i just couldn't take the pain, i fell over, passing out on the floor.

"selena, wake up."  
i knew that voice, it was Yugi, his normal voice, i guess he finished the duel without me. he smiled when i opened my eyes. i was on the sofa, feeling so drained and weak with my duelist glove on, and my arm was bandaged up  
"how long was i out?" i asked.  
"a couple of hours, i lost, and. . . . . ."  
he trailed off, and looked over to the other side of the room. his grandfather, laying on the floor, lifeless. looking back at Yugi, his eyes in tears, trying to mutter out something.  
"he took my grandpa's soul, and he won't give it back unless i beat him in the championship."  
i grabbed his hand, pulling him close to me to hug him.  
"we'll get your grandfather back, i promise."

**end of chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

two days after what happened, me and Yugi got our invitations to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Tea, Tristan and Joey didn't like the idea of Yugi and I going by ourselves, but it was the only way to rescue Yugi's grandpa. the grand prize is three million dollars but the money doesn't matter now, but it does to Joey. his sister needs and operation for her eyes in order not to go blind forever, and with that in mind, Joey wants in. now Kaiba's a angel compared to what Pegasus did to Yugi. thinking about me not helping when that happened, i feel so guilty. not that i could have stopped him, but i could have done something. as i'm packing for the trip, i just couldn't help but cry, the feeling of guilt eating away at me. then i felt a hand take mine, gently taking me into a hug.  
"don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault." i heard Yugi's soft voice tell me. i nodded and finished my packing, then i see Joey coming with a bag.  
"let's go, we're wasting time, the ship's about to leave!" he yelled.

getting to the ship, we had to show our start chips that Pegasus gave us, bad thing was that Joey didn't have any. Yugi gave Joey one since we had two each. being on board was really nice, being with these two. all three of us were looking over the railing, just talking about what it would be like at the island, then came a really girly voice.  
"well, what do we have here?"  
we all turned to she a girl, a little older the us, blonde hair, purple eyes and with a duelist glove. and by the look on Joey's face, he now found a crush to stalk on this trip.  
"you must be the Yugi everyone's talking about. and i'm amazed that a squirt like you could be Kaiba. your famous now."  
Yugi blushed like crazy and scratched the back on his neck, and i don't know why but i was a little mad. at least Joey butted in on the awkward moment.  
"hey, i;m a really good friend of Yugi's and. . . "  
"look, you're either a champ or a chump, so cut this guy loose." she said arrogantly pointing at Joey.  
i was about to tell her off, but she walked away, but not before saying. . .  
"the name's Mai by the way."

we bumped into We-Evil and Rex while looking for our rooms, both of them looking at me with goo-goo eyes. Yugi looked like he was gonna kill them if they didn't stop looking at me like that. since they staying in the room, all three of us headed outside to see the cards that we've traded already. i just gave a couple of my monsters away, one's i didn't need. Joey's been getting so good magic and trap cards as well. and Yugi gave Joey a card, Time Wizard, said it could be used to help in a time spot.  
"ahh, we meet again."  
We-Evil, man do i hate his voice, he's so annoying. he had a smug grin on his face as he moved closer to me, then Yugi and Joey moved in between us. i sighed in relief, thanking God i had these two with me.  
"so have you traded an cards, Yugi?" he asked.  
"nah, i'm gonna duel with the cards my grandpa gave me."  
"i thought as much. you used Exodia in your duel with Kaiba right? those are the strongest cards of them all. could i see them."  
"no." i blurted out.  
everyone looked at me funny, but i knew his type he would either steal them or destroy them.  
"well, i don't see why not just be careful."  
i facepalmed, thinking why Yugi? as soon as Yugi handed him the cards, he threw them into the ocean. i grabbed we-Evil by his shirt and pulled him up to my face.  
"you little weasel! if it wasn't illegal, i'd throw you off this ship with them."  
he just gave me his creepy smile, looking down my shirt, that's when i dropped him. with a thud, he landed face first on the floor. Joey was in the water trying to grab the cards, but he looked like he was about to drown. one wave came up, swallowing him under the current, that's when Yugi jumped in after him. i screamed when he jumped off the railing into the water below. thinking as quickly as i could i grabbed a rope ladder that was there, throwing it out to them. then came two very familiar voices.  
"Yugi, we're coming!"  
Tea, Tristan, how did they get here? Yugi and Joey climbed up and flopped onto the deck. while both of them were catching their breathe, i kicked them both in the shins.  
"don't ever scare me like that again, you two almost gave me a heart attack!"  
everyone laughed, then came gloomy Joey to dampen the mood.  
"i failed Yugi, i only got two cards."  
"it's okay, Joey."  
"no, it's not. it's always this way with me, i can never do anything right. how am i gonna help my sister?"  
i went next to him, putting my arm around his shoulders.  
"you have us, Joey, and don't forget that. and another thing, Jump off again and i will kill you."  
he chuckled, as we watched the sun come over the horizon. as the light came in we could see the island, it''s almost time.

"attention all duelists! please exit the ship in a orderly fashion!" the loud speaker said, as we docked into the Duelist kingdom. while walking off the boat, Tristan made it a little too obvious that he wasn't supposed to be there, but the guards paid it no mind. when we sat down, me and Tea smacked Tristan upside the head.  
"could you be anymore stupid?" Tea yelled.  
"well, at least we're all here, safe and. . . . ACHOO!" Joey said, with a big sneeze.  
"you know if you hadn't jumped off the boat, you wouldn't have that cold." i said.  
"Duelists, welcome, please follow the stairway to meet your gracious host." one of the big guards said. gracious host, yeah right.  
climbing up this big stairwell, man, am i tired, since none of us got any sleep. several voices were around us as we made our way up the stairs. many of the other duelists were talking about Seto and Yugi, and that they wanted a shot at dueling him. we all stood in front of Pegasus' castle, waiting for him to step out and greet us on his balcony. wise man, probably knows that i would kill him if he was right in front of me.  
"greetings duelists, i'm Maximilian Pegasus! it's my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the duelist kingdom! you all stand before me as the world's greatest duelists, but come tournaments end, only one will be crowned king of games! i expect you all to assemble your decks with care, for this competition will test your skills like no other. to track your progress in this tournament, all of you have be given a duelist glove and two star chips, you wager these chips while you duel. in order to enter the castle, you must win ten star chips. where one of you will face me in one final duel. arenas are all over the island, good luck to all of you."  
with that he left, with a smug smile on his face. i had 2, Yugi and Joey only have one, and Joey doesn't even have a glove, this will be interesting.

**end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

eventful day this has been, and a fun one as well. first duel, Yugi vs. We-Evil, and Yugi won of course. that boy can sure talk and talk, he didn't need the bugs he could just talk the monsters to death. and thanks to that duel we now know about the field advantage for the different monsters, at least we were able to use that through the day. Joey had his first match also against Mai, thought she could pull a fast one over us, but Joey was able to see past her tricks and win the match. and i had the pleasure of dueling Mako, a freaky fish dude. he was pissed when i called him that though. i won, giving me a total of 4, Joey 2 and Yugi 5. after my duel with Mako, we walked around for a little, then heard a cry for help. one of Pegasus's men have a boy, clutched tight in his arms. all of us ran to his aide.  
"hey, let him go!" Tristan shouted at the guard.  
"this is none of your business, this kids lost all his chips and those who have lost there chips have to be kicked off the island"  
"but i didn't loose my chips, they were stolen from me and my cards were too." the kid yelled out.  
"i don't care what excuse you have, you need star chips to duel and you have none, so you have to leave."  
with that, the big guy left with him, but we still followed. at the docks, there was a boat with other kids in it, along with We-Evil. Yugi and i ran straight to the boat to talk to him.  
"what did the guy that stole your chips look like?" i asked.  
"well, i couldn't see his face, he had a bandanna covering most of his face. but he was small, he challenged me in the meadow."  
"challenged you to a duel?" Yugi asked.  
"yeah, and as soon as i put my chips and deck down, he snatched them and ran off."  
"don't worry, we'll get your chips back." i said.  
"this boat leaves in 30 minutes, anyone without a star chip has to leave" said one of the other guards.  
"we'll get his chips to him by then. don't worry, you have the mind of Joey Wheeler on the case and i always get my man." Joey said a little too confidently, which made the rest of us groan in annoyance.  
after walking for about 5 minutes, out came a kid from the bushes, ramming right into my bad arm.  
"found you at last Yugi!" he said.  
i groaned in pain, man that burn was no joke, i winced as i rubbed my bandaged arm. then i got a good look at him, something was very familiar about this kid but i couldn't put my finger on it. his face was coverd with a blue bandanna and he wore a purple beanie.  
"hey that's the runt we're looking for!" Joey yelled out.  
"how about handing over the chips an cards?" Tristan shouted.  
"hold it, fellows, i think i know what he's after. he wants to duel." i said.  
"that's right! i i choose to duel you!" he said while pointing at me.  
i accepted, cuz what else could i do? for some reason during this duel, my millennium band didn't take over me.  
_what are you doing? _i asked the spirit of my millennium band.  
_don't worry, you won't need me for this duel._ she said  
i laid down all my chips, while he waged the same. something was nagging at me that i know this kid from somewhere, but where? then came a vision, like i could see a flashback from a few weeks ago. i was standing in and office, looking at a figure that was at the desk. then my eyes began to focus, the figure in that desk was Kaiba. he didn't seem like himself, he seemed frustrated and unknowing of himself. flipping through all his cards, like if he was looking for a flaw.  
"Seto, you have to get ready if your gonna make it to the duelist kingdom in time." it was the same voice, the same boy that i was dueling with.  
"i'm not going Mokuba." Seto said in a grim voice.  
"what do you mean?"  
"i mean what's the point?! i'm in no condition to duel anyone!"  
"what are you talking about? your the best duelist!"  
"ever since Yugi defeated me, i just don't know what to think anymore. and if things aren't bad enough with that, it's the girl. i can't get her out of my mind! everything is different, it feels like i lost a piece of myself that day. and she's taken over my head, almost my soul, I've never felt this way about any girl!"  
was he talking about me? i just stood there, watching Kaiba load his suitcase with different things.  
"but Seto, your the best, don't let Yugi and this girl cloud your head!"  
"not since Yugi dueled me and not since she came into my life."  
reaching into his pocket he pulled out a card, and tossed it at Mokuba.  
"i'm going away for a while, keep this card it was always your favorite."  
gotta hand it to him, he may not be the best person to get along with, but he was a good brother.  
"why?"  
"because i don't know who i am anymore, take care kid."  
with that he left the room, leaving Mokuba wondering why, and wanting an answer.

then i opened my eyes, i was on the dueling field, and had cards in my hand, then Mokuba sent down his first card.  
"man eating plant in attack mode."  
"i call out Lady Knight in Attack mode."  
a huge plant on the field vs. a Lady Knight, won't this be interesting. he tried to attack, but i countered, with knight sword slash. the plant fell apart and was destroyed.  
"how could the plant have lost?"  
"how do you plan on winning with a deck that doesn't belong to you? your heart can't be in it when the cards belong to someone else."  
"i don't believe in that heart of the cards crap. these cards are about power."  
"i swear if it wasn't you Mokuba i could swear i was talking to Seto."  
everyone gasped, then Mokuba took off the beanie and the bandanna, revealing his face to everyone.  
"how did you know?"  
"lets just say a hunch. why are you doing this, Mokuba? me and Yugi never did anything to Seto."  
"besides defeating him in a duel. my brother was never the same after that. and on that same day, he met you, which caused him to be so off balance. what did you do to him?!"  
"Mokuba, i did nothing, you have to believe me."  
"why should i? thanks to you and Yugi, he's gone and Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp."  
i looked at him in disbelief, why would Pegasus want Kaiba Corp?  
"thanks to you two, Seto deserted me!"  
"Mokuba, he didn't desert you, he's searching himself."  
"tell that to my monster, Selena!"  
he put on a huge crocodile, but his attack power was still lower than that of my Lady Knight, he sliced him up easily, bringing his life points down to 1100.  
"this is getting embarrassing, Mokuba, dueling me won't bring Seto back. please, let us help you."  
i turned my eyes away for one second and no sooner than when i looked up, Mokuba disappeared. then i heard his voice behind me.  
"if i can't beat you, then i'll have you disqualified. "  
he took my deck and my chips. i tried to grab him, but he 's fast for a little guy. everyone ran after him, but i stopped him, still up on the platform.  
"you'll never save Kaiba Corp like that Mokuba! Seto's confused, in Yugi's duel with him, i could feel his mind opening up. he's learning about the heart of the cards. you know in your hearts this is wrong!"  
he stopped and turned back at me, his eyes pleading me and the others for help.  
"what can i do?"  
"you can start by trusting me and Yugi, together we'll defeat Pegasus."  
he nodded, understanding me and trusting in me, getting off the platform, we ran to the docks to give the boy his chips and deck back, but the boat was gone.

Seto's POV  
i still can't wrap my head around it, how could a kid that came out of nowhere defeat me? and how could this girl that just fell out of the sky capture my heart? done computer simulations, probability charts and have gone through that duel in my head several times. i still can't figure it out, how could this have happened? and her. . . . . . her face is in my head, her voice rings in my head like a song, even the way she moves, my nerves shake. where did this Selena Possible come from? and why do i feel this way? i have thousands of beautiful girls throw themselves at me, but she's the one i want. I've been working on a new way to duel, having holograms without an arena. when i face Yugi again, my questions will be answered. if i could just get to. . . .  
"hey, Kaiba, we know your in there, open the door, or we'll break it down!"  
while hearing those 2 idiots try and break the door down, i loaded my suitcase with my prototypes and just waited. in they came, holding guns up to me, expecting me to surrender.  
"Pegasus would like a few words with you."  
"i bet he would, but it will take more that you two goons to get me."  
"we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which is it wise guy?"  
i kicked my chair at them and jumped out the window. i was down in a creves near the ocean, when i realized something, i forgot my deck.

**end of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

the boat was gone and we had a goon to deal with. Mokuba held out the star chips from the other kid and explained, but he hit Mokuba's hand and sent them down in the ocean. i gasped, some of them were mine, now i'm down to one.

"what gives? some of those belonged to Selena, you big jerk!" Joey yelled out in anger.

"I'm so sorry, Selena." Mokuba softly said.

i walked closer to him and hugged him, letting him know it wasn't him fault. the goon behind us just laughed.

"you punks should keep a tighter grip on your valuables, then accidents like this won't happen. now. . . . "

he grabbed Mokuba out of my hands and held him tight.

"lets go you back to the cage. this little ingrate is a special guest of Mr. Pegasus. and he's been invited to spend a special dinner back at the castle. right, Mokuba?"

Mokuba was held my the neck, so he couldn't talk that much, but he muttered out one word.

"Selena."

i got angry, a big guy like that hurting someone as small as Mokuba, big bully.

"hold it there, Muscles, i still have one ship left. i'll duel you and if i win, you let Mokuba go."

"what?!" everyone yelled out.

he laughed at me, thinking i couldn't do anything, but hey, i'm still here, right?

"why waste you star chips? he's not worth it. but by that look on your face, i can't talk you out of it. meet me back at the dueling arena in four hours. and one more thing, if you loose, not only will you be disqualified, but you'll join Mokuba."

everyone gasped and so did i, i thought i'd just be sent home, but they would actually keep me prisoner? he left with Mokuba, leaving me with some time to think.

4 hours later

"alright, we're hear, but where's antennae head?" Joey said, making me laugh a little.

"Yugi, Selena!" i heard Mokuba's voice, while we made our way around the arena. we came to the goon with Mokuba in his arms, still squeezing him tight around his neck.

"let him go!" i yelled.

"i will, if you win the duel."

"oh don't worry, i'll beat you."

"oh i would never duel, i'm having someone else do it for me. he's just dying to see you."

he pointed to the other platform of the arena, having me see a sinister looking man, but he looked familiar. i moved closer to see him and my heart dropped, it was Seto. but he was different, a cold evil grin on his face, his eyes filled with dark power and hate and he had a dark glow on him.

"Seto! what did you do to him?!"

"he met with an unfortunate end today."

then came pain, like my heart was breaking, Seto was really. . . . . . no it can't be! then i felt tears stream from my eyes, Pegasus has gone to far! but then i realized something, why would i feel like this? could i really care about Seto?

"nice to see you again Selena, too bad this time it'll be in spirit."

"no! i won't believe it, you're not Seto!"

_your right, he isn't, that's just a trick from Pegasus. _i heard the voice of the Millennium band speak to me.

"this is Kaiba's ghost, Possible."

"stop it Kemo!" Mokuba yelled.

"it's true, to witnesses say they saw him fall to his doom earlier today."

"well, i don't believe it. but i'll duel him anyway."

climbing to the platform, the fake Kaiba kept taunting me.

"wow, Selena, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"shut up, fake. and let's duel."

"anything for you, beautiful. i put 4 chips on this."

"great, after i beat you i'll have 5!"

we shuffled and drew our cards, it was the fake's turn first. then came something unexpected, a card that i saw from his duel with Yugi.

" lets start with the Hitazumi Giant in attack mode."

i smiled, he's trying to confuse me, but i know one thing, there are multiple monsters cards, so that doesn't make him Kaiba. i knew i was gonna be fighting myself also in this duel.

"Dark Magician Girl in Attack mode."

she appeared on the field, waiting for me to give the order.

"dark magic attack!"

his giant was destroyed, leaving his life points at 700. kind of a stupid move actually. but instead of being surprised or somber, he was laughing.

"your strong, Selena, but not strong enough. i knew you were gonna pull that card. and i know i'll win, Yugi barely beat me, but he had Exodia, you don't."

Seto's POV

after making it off the island i was on, i made my way home. nice to think those idiots think i'm dead by now. security was tight so i climbed the fence and went in. i found the door that i kept in case there'd be times like this and headed for the basement of the mansion. retina scanner and hand print scanner working nicely, letting me in. turning on the lights and the computers, i put on my head set and waited for the annoying voice of my computer to come up.

"identity security protocol, please state your name."

"Seto Kaiba."  
took a couple of seconds before the computer let me in and then came the voice again.  
"i thought i had seen it all, but breaking into your own house?"  
"it's too long a story for right now."  
"too long a story? well, maybe i'm not in such a talkative mood myself right now."  
"i find that hard to believe."  
"well mister smart guy, while you were off doing God knows what, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp has begun."  
"computer, tell me something i don't know."  
it stood quiet for a minute, guess it didn't like me smarting off. then pictures of Duelist Kingdom Island popped up and a picture of Yugi. and then a picture of Selena popped up, making me smile a little, at least i know she's okay.  
"Pegasus has kicked off his duelist kingdom competition, if Yugi Moto or Selena Possible loose to him, Kaiba Corp belongs to Pegasus."  
"that won't happen, Yugi has Exodia."  
"no he doesn't he lost it. someone threw the cards overboard."  
"no way!"  
great, no stopping him now, form taking my company, from taking Mokuba or from taking. . . . . . no, i can't think like that. if he does hurt Mokuba or Selena i swear i'll kill him myself. speaking of which, where is Mokuba?  
"Pegasus knows about the law stating that only someone of relation to Kaiba family can be in charge of Kaiba Corp, so he has Mokuba too."  
my eyes widened in shock, now it's gone too far. i need to help somehow.  
"Yugi, Selena and my brother before the takeover is complete. i just have to make sure neither of those two loose in a duel against him. no matter what, I'm not giving up Kaiba Corp without a fight. time to hack into Pegasus's computer main frame. next stop, Duelist Kingdom."  
getting into his main frame was easy, but getting to anything with Yugi or Selena was blocked off. i laughed, there's not computer system in the world that can keep me out. now i have to look for Pegasus's back door and make his system crash. finding his satellite was too easy, now to make it crash, literally.

after that, i looked on every single field for a dark magician, but no finding anything.  
"let's keep looking."  
"we've looked on every field, Seto. we'll never find Yugi or Selena."  
coming on the last field i haven't looked, but the computer keeps crashing on me. a virus, typical Pegasus. but the dark magician wasn't in play, it was the dark magician girl. that means. . . . . . Selena's Dueling.

Selena's POV  
"come on, do you plan on playing a card anytime soon?" i yelled at him, since he was ranting a lot.  
"i wouldn't be so eager, Possible, because the next card is gonna blow you away." he said with an evil smirk across his face.  
he set down a card and out came something that scared me. how could he have that card if he's a fake?  
"blue eyes white dragon!"  
everyone gasped and murmured, could this really be Seto? i shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my mind, this isn't Kaiba! why is my heart hurting from thinking that? i can't be falling in love with that jerk am i?  
_don't deny your feelings, they may help win this duel. i think you do have feelings for Kaiba, and you duel for the ones you hold dear. _the millennium band spirit said. she was right, i am here for my friends and for Yugi's Grandpa, so this little bastard won't get me so easily.  
"you think your so tough, fake Kaiba? well, i know one thing, i have a dragon too."  
i placed the card that Yugi gave me on the field, my gold eyes silver dragon, but it was 100 attack points short of the blue eyes.  
"cute, but it won't help you. i doubt that you can even dent my life points with that little dragon of yours. and another thing, if i'm fake, how could i have this dragon?"  
"you stole it somehow. i know for a fact that your not really Seto. you're just a cheap copy made by Pegasus."  
by the look on his face he really didn't like that. the smirk fell from his face and he looked so mad at me. he glared at me, so i glared back, he thinks he's got me beat, think again.  
"i won't attack just yet, i should after that last crack. but since i like you, i'll go easy and just pan it out instead. "  
he put one card face down and just ended his turn. i switched both of my monsters to defensive mode, but he laughed.  
"so gullible, you played right into my hand, defense paralysis!"  
i groaned, now i can't stop him from attacking my life points. he attacked my dragon, sending my life points down to 1000.  
"you're in over your head, Selena, admit defeat."  
"like that will ever happen."

**end of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Seto's POV

dammit! Pegasus knows how to cover all his bases, but not well enough. that field took several ties to get into but i finally blew it up, literally. finally made it through, but man, i have to go through a virtual fortress, can things get any worse? and now i need a password, guess what it was.

Pegasus, he's so predictable.

"hey, you were right, but how did you know? well, now we have access to Selena's data, and it was her turn."

"perfect timing."

Selena's POV

this Seto is really starting to make me angry. since he killed my dragon, he's been asking for me just to go over there and kill him. my mind wandered a little, wanting to know where, the real Seto was and if i could ever see him again. the spirit told me to trust my feelings, but how can i when my heart feels like it's being pulled in two. one side to Kaiba, but the other side being pulled to Yugi.

"giving up so soon? i thought you were stronger than that. maybe i misjudged you, i guess your just another dumb pretty girl."

"shut up!," Mokuba yelled, "Selena, you have to know that's not him! Seto would never say those things to you! people think he's mean, but he's not, he's my best friend."

hearing that gave me more assurance, knowing that Kaiba really does like me a little.

"i know it's not him, Mokuba. that's why i keep fighting."

i drew another cards, hoping there was something i could pull that could turn this duel around for me. my only monster on the field was my dark magician girl, and she's 600 attack points short of beating that dragon. perfect.

"magical hats, conceal dark magician girl!" i said while laying the card down, seeing the four hats appear and my monster disappear underneath.

"which one is she under, impostor?" i said with a smile on my face, he looked a little confused.

"are you so desperate that you have magician girl doing simple hat tricks?"

"not just a trick and not so simple. your move, but think twice before you blast away. do the math, 4 hats, one monster, 25% chance you'll get it right. but bigger question, what lies ahead of you if you choose wrong?"

i looked out and saw everyone with smiled on there faces, and my eyes met Yugi's. his eyes filled with such warmth and care, it made me feel like i could do anything. my millennium band started to glow, sending chills all over my body, like it was giving me power. then i looked at the ghoul, not a look of defeat on his face but a smile.

"this is too easy, i know where she is."

"then make your move."

"trust me when i say defeating you was no real pleasure. white lightning attack!"

the dragon's blast hit the end hat, thank God that she wasn't there.

"nice try tough guy, and another thing, guess wrong on your next turn and it'll cost you a lot."

he glared at me, a cold stare that just bore right into me, but since it wasn't the real Kaiba, i could care less. i put one card face down, and just smiled.

"three more left, guess right, you win, guess wrong and your open my trap."

his eyes widened in shock, probably thinking about which one to take down. Joey and Tristan were against it, but i just needed to do this.

"blue eyes attack the middle hat!"

lightning blasted through, but just his luck, it was my trap, man i love being right.

"great, nor you set off my trap. spell binding circle! this trap drains your blue eyes' of it's power making it so low that the dark magician girl can destroy it."

now he really hates me, but i just smiled, knowing i'd get my chips back. that trap brought the dragon's attack down to 2300 and since my dark magician girl is 2400, it was easily killed. now he was down to 500 life points.

"way to go, Selena!" yelled Mokuba.

but then came something else, the dragon, it came back, and destroyed my dark magician girl. now i'm tied with him in life points. he laughed so evilly, seeing my monster shattered to pieces.

"that puts an end to her. perhaps you forgot that i have three blue eyes in my deck and that i tore up the forth one. there's no way you can beat me without Exodia."

Seto's POV

"rerouting the data for this field and processing the plays, hopefully we can see the duel while it's unfolding." said the computer.

"download now."

it took a couple of seconds then came up the data.

"you're right, selena's in this duel."

"with who?"

"you're not gonna believe this."

the names came up on the screen as well as the cards being played on the field, Selena Possible vs. . . . . . . . Seto KAIBA?! what the hell?

"is this some kind of sick joke?"

"i never joke, you know that. and it seems that the opponent is playing with your deck."

"Pegasus took it." i grimly said.

"okay, the opponent has his second blue eyes on the field, Selena beat the first one with dark magician girl and magical hats. she has no cards in play now and it's her turn."

i cringed, she'll never win against my deck since she's a beginner.

"she can't win if she doesn't have Exodia. i need to help her! she has no monsters in her deck strong enough to beat this dragon."

"i hope you have a plan,. . . .. and it sounds like someone really likes this girl."

"tease me later, right now, we have to work fast, she'll loose in the next turn unless if we can decrease the power of the dragon from here."

"hold it! you can do that?"

"oh yes! download a virus into the monster's hollow computer this dragon is about to get sick, . . . really sick."

finding the virus, i uploaded it as fast as i could, hoping that it would work by the time she makes her next move.

Selena's POV  
i really need some kind of miracle now. the monsters i have in my hand are Lady Knight and Cosmic queen and they're not strong enough. i have a fusion card, and call of the night trap card, but neither of them will work. oh well, at least i can say i went down fighting.  
"Lady Knight in attack mode!"  
he laughed at me since Lady knight only had an attack power of 2000.  
"this is almost too easy. i thought you could come up with something better. lightning strike!"  
i braced for impact, i fought a good fight. but nothing happened, suddenly the blue eyes was getting weaker and weaker by the second. the attack power began to drop, and it dropped a lot. the monster began to melt in front of us, fake Seto wanted it to attack me but it did nothing, but sit and melt. it's attack power stopped at 2000, and then the attack came.  
"lightning strike her down!"  
everyone gasped in excitement, wanting to see what was gonna happen.  
"Selena!"  
i heard him! the real Kaiba, his voice calling out to me! my heart was filled with happiness, knowing he was okay. but how did he manage to get to me?  
_the millennium band works in mysterious ways, my child. _i heard the spirit say. but then came lightning right at me.  
"Seto!" i cried out, seeing the lightning pass right by me.  
looking up, my Lady Knight was untouched, unharmed. Kaiba had something to do with this, all the more reason to be happy.  
"how could this have happened?! why me?!"  
"because the real Seto Kaiba is still alive, you big jerk! okay, i need to stop hanging out with Joey so much."

"i heard that!" Joey yelled.  
"and Seto destroyed the blue eyes, i know because i sensed him calling out to me, which was weird. so how about you stop lying and show us who you really are."  
"i told you i'm Kaiba, or at least i was part of him, his dark side."  
the impostor began to swell up, popping off parts of his like a zit, man it was gross. then came his moment of truth, in front of me was a fat old dude that looked like a dark clown. pink hair, ice blue eyes and a laugh that will, sent chills up your spine.  
"i wasn't lying when i said i was Kaiba, Yugi expelled me from him during his last duel with him. he sent me to the shadow realm, but thanks to Pegasus, i'm back."  
"i thought this duel would turn ugly, but i didn't think that ugly." Joey yelled out. well, he wasn't lying, this guy made me sick just looking at him.  
"and lets not forget you my pretty. since the day he met you, he was battling with me, you sparked something in him that I've never seen before."  
"how about putting down a card, you overgrown clown?"  
he smirked, drawing a card. he put down lizard monster in defense mode, and Lady Knight attacked it with sword slash. i knew he was buying time until he pulled the third blue eyes. so i put a card face down and put down Cosmic Queen in attack mode. he smiled, knowing i couldn't do anything else. drawing another card, he laughed, i knew what that meant, hello blue eyes white dragon, again! man i'm getting tired of this dragon.  
"nice to see an old friend, wouldn't you say, Selena? lighting attack!"  
"not so fast, pillsbury dough boy! you just activated my mirror force!"  
a force field formed around my monsters, reflecting the attack right back at him. i smiled while he wailed in shocked.  
"nice trick, but i have one too, negate attack!"  
putting down another strap, he stopped the lightning at his dragon. clever little, . . . . . well, he's anything but little. drawing a card, i smiled so wide, i think i cracked my face.  
"this duel isn't over yet, monster reborn."  
his face shut down in fear, knowing that i could re-summon any monster from either deck. i picked a twin. blue eyes white dragon.  
"you know it feel weird being on this side of him. anyway, wipe that grin off your face, because my cosmic Queen gives a power boost to all the monsters i have on the field, about 500 attack power worth. consider this a message from Seto, you loser! blue eyes attack!"  
lightning flew through the air into his blue eyes, making his life points go down to zero. then came the spirit taking over me, while i spoke her voice took over.  
"and you'll never escape the shadow realm again, never!"  
waving my arm with my millennium band, he vanished right in front of me. then came back to my old self, walking down my podium and walking down to take Kaiba's deck, and my star chips. next time i see Seto , i know him a big thanks. and hold on, where's Mokuba?! 

**end of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

that bastard took Mokuba during the match and i didn't see! we search the island and no sign of him, well this is just great. it was now the end of the day, the sun was setting and i was tired, hungry and dirty. so after all that dueling, it was nice to just sit back and talk with everyone and pick on Joey, as usual.  
"shall we duel some of the other kids here or shall Joey just wait for some three year olds to come his way?" Tristan said.  
"hey, Tristan, it's not his fault Joey needs a dueling monkey to challenge him." Tea said teasingly. all of us started to laugh, but i think we were just pissing Joey off, by the look on his face.  
"one more word about dueling monkey's and i'm gonna. . . "  
"gonna what?" i said challengingly, seeing him worm his way out of it, since he's kinda scared of me.  
"nice to see the dueling pack strikes again."  
oh no, i know that voice. all of us turned to see Mai, a cocky smile on her face.  
"how are you Joseph? you look happy to see me."  
"ecstatic, just look at all the joy i have." he said sarcastically, making me laugh.  
"is Yugi or Selena still fighting your battles for you? or have you finally won some duels on your own?"  
"look, that's not what me and Yugi do for Joey." i said, defending him.  
"oh quiet, little Kaiba favorite! you and Yugi have been cheating with Joey ever since i came here."  
"i know one thing, i'm not gonna kill you with cards!" i yelled, trying to lunge at her, but Joey and Tristan held me back.  
"look, if Joey's so tough, he has to duel for himself. so what's your answer tough guy?"  
i really hate this girl. she has some nerve doing this. and that bad part was, she wasn't even dueling him again, she had someone else duel for her. Rex Raptor, the other little munchkin that likes to stare at me, oh protested against it, but Joey wanted to do it. then came the argument and a punch from Joey right at Tristan knocking him down. while Joey and Rex started their match, me and Yugi had to go see about something. well, actually i was watching, when Yugi yanked my hand and dragged me with him.  
"whoa, where's the fire, Yugi?"  
"i need you for something."  
we both ran into the field, looking for Tristan i assumed. then i heard some familiar mumbling.  
"big dumb jerk, who does he think he is?"  
oh, Tristan, so whiny. we found him near a lake, splashing water in his face since he and Joey had a big fight.  
"you okay Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
he turned to face us, a little surprised we were there.  
"your supposed to be helping Joey."  
"Joey made it clear he did want our help with this one. so we left same as you." i replied.  
"but he needs your coaching, without you two, he won't stand a chance. you have to help him." Tristan said a little concerned.  
"Joey needs to fight this duel on his own, and we have to let him." Yugi told him.  
Tristan grabbed Yugi by the shirt, as if to punch him, but he just picked him up and shook him a little. i got a little mad from that, no one touches him like that not even Tristan or Joey.  
"Yugi , you need to help him!"  
"and you need to take your hands off him before i kill you, Tristan!" i said. seeing him put him down.  
"if i go and help him that's going back on our promise, and besides he'll get disqualified if we help him."

this discussion was getting us nowhere, so i just sat back and listened to Yugi still try. finally Tristan came to his senses and we went back to the field. Joey was doing good, until Rex brought out the red eyes black dragon. but at least Joey's smarter than he looks. winning that duel with Rex not only got him more star chips, but also won him the red eyes black dragon. now it's night time, i couldn't wait to just lay down and fall asleep. all of us were so hungry, and hearing Joey complaining i wanted just kill him. Mai had to join us, at least she was tolerable. me and Tea cleaned up in the makeshift shower, since we both were starting to stink. and finally getting some food was so good, and Joey's not that bad of a cook either. Yugi and Mai started to discuss the tournament, but Tea didn't want to hear anymore about dueling.  
"we can always make fun of Joey, that's fun." i said. he shot me a mean glare, but he knows i'm playing.  
Mai left to walk around for a bit, good riddance. i was sitting with Yugi near some bushes and i was falling asleep, my head was on Yugi's shoulder but he didn't shake me off, he didn't mind. then i felt a hand come against my back and jumped up, screaming a little. Joey and Tristan jumped in front of us, waiting for an attack. but then came out a kid i had seen in school. white hair, brown eyes and if i can remember he had a British accent.  
"it's Bakura!" Yugi said.  
"see i told you i wasn't seeing things!" Tea yelled out.  
"now can he explain to me why he scared me half to death?!" i asked, still a little shaken.  
"i'm terribly sorry, i didn't mean to frighten you. i just wanted to get your attention."  
"you got it, now try that again and i'll kill you."

all of us sat around the camp fire,just looking at our cards, i knew i wasn't gonna get that much sleep now. we all picked the cards we identify with most. Joey, his Flame Swordsman. Tristan, his Cyber Commander. Tea, Magician of Faith. Yugi, Dark Magician. me, Lady Knight. and Bakura had a magic card, Change of Heart. we all thought it was a little strange, since that one changes the mood of a monster to be betrayer to it's owner. Bakura suggested a duel with all these cards and just for fun, but then things started to get weirder.  
he revealed a Millennium item, then his voice changed, like Yugi's does when he's dueling, same with mine, he has a spirit in there. but by the sound of it he isn't very friendly.  
"why are you doing this?!" i asked.  
"you and Yugi have something i want i i aim to get them."  
then everything when black.

Normal POV  
Bakura felt victory after ending everyone into the shadow realm. he stood over the bodies of everyone, looking over the Millennium Puzzle and Band, reaching down to get them. but something happened he didn't count on, Yugi and Selena's bodies getting up and stomping his chances.  
"want the Millenium Puzzle and Band? you'll have to duel me for them. if i win, you release us from here." Yugi said.  
"why take their souls? and bring us here?" Selena asked.  
"i come to possess all eight Millennium items. when i'm done with both of you, those millennium items will be mine!"  
they both looked at each other, nodding in understanding, accepting his challenge. they played not on a arena but on a stump in the field they were in. they laid out the dueling board and began.  
"my first card is the Cyber commander in defense mode." Yugi said, laying out the card.  
then came something that shocked them both, what came up wasn't a normal monster, it was Tristan in the Cyber Commander's clothes. he looked around a screamed when he saw the size of his friend. Baukra laid down the Magical hat, attacking Tristan and killing him.  
"Tristan!" Yugi and Selena yelled.  
"what have you done with him?" Selena yelled out.  
"he's on his way to the discard pile or the graveyard." he said with an evil smirk across his face. he just laughed at their sadness.  
Yugi needed a strong card, so he played Joey's, the Flame Swordsman.  
"hey, Yugi what gives, i remember., AAAAHHHH! giant Yugi and Selena, i have finally cracked." Joey said, when he appeared as his monster.  
"listen to me Joey, Bakura trapped your soul in your favorite card. your the flame swordsman." Selena explained  
"I'M THE WHO?!" Joey exclaimed and asked.  
" we have to win this duel in order to restore you to normal, but if you loose, you're sent the graveyard. we need your help." Yugi continued.  
"you want my help you got it. i may have lost my mind, but i'll go along with this. alright, who wants a piece of , AAAAHHH giant Bakura, now i know i lost my mind. i'm six inches tall, wearing a dress about to fight my friend."  
"that's not really Bakura, Joey. an evil spirit has taken over his body." Selena said.  
"oh, well hear goes nothing." Joey said.  
yelling out his attack, he slashed the Magical hat, killing it. Bakura's turn, placing a face down card, he ended. but does Joey learn not to attack before Yugi tells him? no, he attacked right at it.  
"Hassan chop!, ta-da!" Joey yelled, happy about attacking it.  
"Joey, that was a morphing jar!" Selena yelled.  
" is that bad?" Joey asked.  
"when a morphing Jar is attacked, cards from both players hands go to the grave yard. just be thankful that Selena and Tea weren't here." Yugi said.  
"Sorry Yuge." Joey told him.  
drawing another hand, Yugi pulled Dark Magician and Lady Knight. since he had no choice, he put both of them down. out appeared Yugi and Selena, dressed as their monsters. he also laid down monster reborn, bringing back Tristan.  
"Joey, Yugi, Selena, you guys dreaming this too?"  
"why are you guys dressed like that?" small Selena asked, seeing she had a sword in her hand and that she was wearing armor.  
"i'm going insane, there's two of me. and two of Yugi."  
"guess we have to win the duel in order to wake up." Tristan pointed out.  
"alright then, let me chop him."  
"me and Yugi were played so we have to move." Selena said, making Joey step back.  
"dark magic attack," Yugi yelled.  
his attack activated another morphing jar. sending all the cards form their hand to the graveyard.  
"i'm sorry." Yugi said.  
"don't worry, i did the same thing, Yuge." Joey said.  
Bakura laid down a trap called just desserts, bringing down Yugi's life points to 500. but it also hit Yugi really bad.  
"big Yugi are you okay?" Tristan asked.  
Yugi was hunched over, holding his chest like he was just punched.  
"yeah, but one more attack like that and it's over." he strained to say.  
since Tea wasn't safe in his hand, he played her face down in defense mode. she appeared under the card, and then yelled out the the others. they all ran to her, covering her from Bakura's sight.  
"a little early for Halloween don't you think?" Tea asked, then looked at the staff in her hand.  
"does anyone else see tow Selenas and Yugis?" she asked.  
"their dueling against an evil Bakura for us. think of it this way, there are 2 Yugis and Selenas, cools ones up there and puny ones down here." Joey said.  
"i'm about to hurt you Joey for that last crack." Selena said.  
Yugi didn't like being called puny, so he revealed the monster that was placed face down on Bakura's side.  
"Yugi wait!" big Yugi yelled.  
it was too late, he attacked. but then Yugi got hit with and electrical shock causing all of him to go numb. Selena ran to him, trying to help him up. Bakura placed a man eater bug on the field face down. but they couldn't do anything, it can take one card off the field as soon as someone attacks. Joey sacrificed himself so Yugi could pull a trap card. now he's in the graveyard, leaving everyone on the field. both Tea and Selena began to cry and Tea's tears activated her card affects. thankfully he could summon back one magic card and replay it. monster reborn brought Joey back. Selena ran to him and hugged him, and also punching him.  
"is it too much to ask not to have me have a heart attack?" Selena said.  
he laughed, but then came the Change of Heart and the evil Bakura chose Selena to turn against her friends.  
"leave her out of this!" big Yugi cried out.  
"too late! try and save your friends from this!" he yelled at him.  
out of that card came Bakura, the real Bakura, and he helped. by taking over the other card evil Bakura had on the field. he asked Selena to attack him, but she refused. then big Yugi and Selena joined hands together, making the evil Bakura come out of the hosts body. now he's on the field, open for an attack.  
"attack him Selena!" big Yugi cried out.  
she smiled, running to him and slashing him into oblivion.

Selena's POV  
man that was a weird dream.  
"i just had a dream that Bakura went totally mental." Tristan said.  
"same here, last time i slept with my cards under my pillow." Joey added.  
"hey guys!" Bakura yelled.  
both Joey and Tristan screamed, hugging each other, causing us to laugh.  
"i dreamt we were all dressed as duel monsters and there were tow Yugis and two Selenas." Tea said.  
maybe i wasn't dreaming, that was what i saw. then came something i didn't expect. a helicopper, and a familiar face.  
Seto.

**end of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

alright, let's back up a little. after our shadow match with Bakura, we ran into some scary looking ass, wanting trouble. Yugi stepped in since he said i had done enough for one day. this dude apparently wasn't afraid of the dark, since he spent most of his duel with Yugi in the dark. Yugi won, leaving that guy to give Mai her chips back. after getting back to camp, we decided to finally get some sleep. i layed next to Yugi, who was sitting with Bakura, just talking, since i was so tired, it didn't matter. as i was drifting off the sleep, something came up that was interesting.

"Bakura, am i seeing things or is your Millennium Ring glowing?" Yugi asked.

"if not, i guess we're both seeing things." Bakura answered.

since this was getting really interesting, i turned over to face them, seeing one of the spikes from his Millennium Ring glowing and pointing in the direction of the castle.

"why is it doing that?" i asked Bakura, knowing i wasn't gonna get any sleep.

"i don't know but it did the same thing when i met Yugi and you."

" maybe it's pointing towards the Millennium eye. it took my grandpa's soul." Yugi said with so much pain in his voice.

" can we just get some sleep, guys? i'm worn out." i complained.

they both laughed at me and laid down next to me. finally sleep!

drifting back off to sleep, when in came a blinding light, waking me up. and the sound of a helicopter.

"hey some of us are trying to get some shuteye, you insensitive jerk!" Joey yelled in frustration and i don't blame him.

the plane landed near us, the engine dying down. i got up feeling so groggy, i some much wanted to tear the dude in pieces. but then out came that familiar face, those icy blue eyes. . . . . . Kaiba. Yugi and i ran to him, wanting to talk to him.

"i haven't seen you two since the duel." Seto said.

that reminded me of something.

"oh, that reminds me, your deck. here. and thank you for helping me. " i said, handing him his cards.

it was weird, Seto actually smiled at me! but then it fell as quickly as it came. he said thanks and then just started to walk off. really?! i'm falling for that?!

"you know, Kaiba since we're all headed to Pegasus's Castle, you can join us. you'll need some star chips though." Yugi said.

"don't be so naive. this isn't just some game for me, Yugi. i'm going after Pegasus to save my brother, not so i can win some silly prize. have fun with your tournament."

the way he said that it was so cold and cruel. i mentally slapped myself for have feelings for this jerk. he walked away with another word. Joey got mad and ran after him, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"listen here, tough guy! i can understand you wanting to get your little brother back and all, but don't go thinking your the only one with a noble cause, get it? we all have something worth fighting for, so if you want a piece of Pegasus, get in line, hot shot. that's right i ain't scared of you!"

Seto grabbed one of Joey's hands and pulled it off of him.

"nice grip, Wheeler, let me show you mine."

with one swift move, he flipped Joey over and made him land on the ground. i ran to Joey, hearing him groan a little in pain.

"Joey, are you okay?!" i shouted out.

"i'm fine, Sel." Joey said.

"do you really think i'm gonna let this little tournament delay me for getting to Pegasus?" Seto said coolly.

Joey got up and still wanted to challenge him, i guess it's an ego thing.

"forget Pegasus, now you hav me to deal with. bust out your cards and lets get it on!"

"Joey, . . . . are you sure. . . . "

"i'm sure Sel, he needs to learn some respect."

"why don't you find an opponent for can really be, like an infant or a monkey?"

okay, now that just pissed Joey off more. Joey laid out some more insults about Yugi beating him. Seto finally agreed to duel Joey, on one condition. that they use this new thing that Kaiba invented while he was away. what was bad about it was that Seto won after about 3 minutes. and in came gloating, man this guy can talk, and also taking out his anger on Joey, that was going too far. but at least he did something decent and wished us luck before heading off by himself. after everyone went back to there tents and laid down, i decided to follow Seto. he wasn't that far from us, so it was easy to find him. i was hiding behind a bush, waiting to talk to him as we walked some more. he stopped, but didn't even turn around, when he said," you shouldn't be out here, Selena. you need some sleep."

"oh, so Seto Kaiba does care. by the way you were trashing my friends i thought you hated me."

he turned to face me, his look had changed from cold and cruel, to soft and caring.

"i could never hate you. i'm just angry about everything. Mokuba's the only family i have left."  
i smiled, finally seeing the soft side of Kaiba, i really liked it. he set up camp for the night, and so i kept him company. i laid next to him looking up at the stars, he was quiet though. so i decided to ask him the question that was driving me insane.  
"how did you manage to help me in the duel?"  
his gaze never left the night sky, but he answered me.  
"got back home and managed to hack into Pegasus's computer. not as hard as most people think. "  
i turned my body to face his, although he just looked up at the sky. and i did something at shocked me even. . . . . . . . i kissed his cheek. he finally looked at me, his eyes just curiously searching mine.  
"what was that for?"  
"for helping me, it was really sweet of you."  
his face was a little red and mine was too. i looked down on the ground, since i knew i made it a little more awkward already. but then a soft touch pulled my eyes up to meet his again. his hand gently touching my cheek, as i saw him lean in. our lips centimeters apart, when we heard some voices coming near us.  
"aw, look, Kaiba finally has a girlfriend."  
it was the goons for earlier, only there was about 6 of them. we both stood up to fight, ready for them.  
"Miss Possible, master Pegasus would like to see you."  
"i bet he would, but i'm not going with you."  
"i'm afraid we have to insist."  
Seto pulled me behind him, as he faced the big goons face to face.  
"if you want her, you'll have to get through me."  
"suit yourself, Kaiba."  
one punch was thrown by Seto sending one to the ground, the others trying to stop him. he jabbed one in the chest with his elbow, while kicking one of them, making them both fall to the floor. i was about to run to his aide, when strong arms came around me, dragging me away. Seto turned to see me being taken away, leaving the other goons down and running after me. the one that had me was faster, Seto couldn't keep up, until something happened. Seto was knocked down, he laid on the floor unconscious not moving. the man that had me stopped when he was hit, looking back at another one with big rocks in his hand. i softly called out for him, but he didn't wake up.  
"Kaiba must really like this girl. Pegasus made the right choice about sending her to the dungeon."  
what?! i'm a prisoner now?! they both laughed and slowly waked to the castle leaving Seto on the floor, and my heart aching. i just prayed he wasn't dead.

underneath duelist kingdom is a dungeon, and an old one. it smelled horrible and it was cold. they opened one cell and threw me in, but cuffed one arm to the wall. while he did that, i punched his eye in, making him glare at me. he cuffed my hand that had my duelist glove, which he took that had my start chips. i tried to hit him again, but he moved out of reach, the little bastard.  
"just consider yourself lucky your not alone."  
he pointed to another corner of the cell, which i couldn't see that well since it was night. but some light shown through, so i called out the only person i knew could be here with me.  
"Mokuba?"  
the figure moved his head a little and jumped up, it was him.  
"how did you get him here, Selena?"  
"long story, sweetie. but good news is i ran into Seto."  
his face lit up with such happiness, as he clenched the chain around his neck.  
"what's that?"  
"oh, its a locket i keep with Seto's picture in it. he has one just like it with a picture of me."

since it was late, really late, Mokuba cuddled next to me and went to sleep, and i figured i might as well sleep. since he took my glove and chips, i can't duel in this contest anymore.

**end of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

Seto's POV

i woke up in the early morning in the same spot where i landed last night. the sun was barely coming up, the sky becoming blue as the sun raised higher. i sat up, rubbing the placed on my head where i was hit, feeling a little blood. i know that's not good, but i don't have time to get to a doctor. Mokuba and Selena need me, and i need to get to the castle. i got up and went back to were i made camp, everything was still there, thankfully. grabbing my suitcase, i continued to walk to the castle, no stopping me now.  
"ah Kaiba, i thought from our little talk last night you would be gone."  
out came one of the goons from be hind a tree, coming straight at me. his fist raised up to try and hit me.  
"you're coming with me Kaiba!"  
i grabbed his arm, pulled him forward, elbowing him in the ribs and then flipped him onto the ground. i picked him up by his shirt and said,  
"no, actually, your coming with me and getting me into that castle, and save Mokuba and Selena."

Yugi's POV

when i woke up this morning, Selena was gone. she left a note though.  
_Yugi,  
i left to follow Kaiba, get some answers.  
if i'm not there by morning, start worrying._  
_Selena_  
Joey woke up everyone else by yelling at them, and we started to call out for her, look everywhere. why would she go after Kaiba? does she like him? oh, the very thought of that made me cringe! and to top it off, Joey is now missing too. finally found him, but he was in a cave dueling some scary looking kid named Bones. Bandit Keith was there, didn't look to happy that Joey won though. now we're trapped here, since those guys made the rocks avalanche and cave us in. on top of that, we have to duel a couple of annoying brothers that won't stop rhyming. Para and Dox, i mean come on, these guys don't know when to shut up. the duel was different though. tag team duel, Joey dueled right beside me. but the thing was that the dueling arena was a maze, making it more hard for us to get through. one thing kept coming to my mind, what has Pegasus done to Selena?

Selena's POV  
man, it was so cold on this dungeon, i hardly got any sleep. since my arm was shackled to the wall and didn't have enough chain, i had to keep my arm up, which was giving it cuts and bruises on my wrist. good thing my burn was on the other shoulder, and with what happened last night the bandage came off and it was hurt so bad and was starting to blister. but i held Mokuba while he slept so peacefully next to me, having to endure the cold stone of the dungeon on the burn area. then he started to cry, trash all over like he was having a bad dream.  
"give me back my brother, Pegasus! leave us alone!" he cried out.  
i shook him to wake up, as his eyes popped open with such fear. when he saw me though, i saw so much relief as he settled down.  
"what's wrong?" i asked him.  
"i had such a bad dream that Pegasus got Seto and somehow took his soul. can he do that?"  
i didn't know if i should answer our not. but i just nodded my head since i didn't want to lie. Mokuba held onto me, crying so hard, which made me stream out a few tears. to calm him down, i started to sing.

_you're not alone, together we stand,  
i'll be by your side you know i'll take your hand.  
when it gets cold and it feels like the end,  
there's no place to go, you know i won't give in.  
oh i won't give in_

keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through  
we'll make it through.  
just stay strong, cuz you know i'm here for you  
i'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say,  
nothing you can do,  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on  
cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through 

looking down on Mokuba's face, he was calmed, actually smiling at me.  
"Selena? do you think Seto's coming?"  
"I'm sure he is, and Yugi's coming too. i just wish i was still dueling and in the tournament. just when i was getting the hang of things."  
i sighed thinking that the guys must be worried sick. the day seemed to drag on, just so slowly, but Mokuba told me about his past. how is parents died when he was very young, that Seto's pretty much raising him on his own, and he is always there for him no matter what. it gave me a new respect for Seto, how he could risk everything for his brother. and then the memory from last night, when he almost kissed me, made me smile so big. oh Seto, where are you?

Seto's POV  
we finally made it the security entrance, and i made this dumb goon open the door. inside, he lead me down a corridor that lead to a dark path.  
"i thought i told you to take me to the dungeon, this is endless."  
"these tunnels are honeycombed throughout the island, you'd be lost down here for years without me."  
"don't get any ideas."  
he scoffed at my threat, but i don't just threaten people without going through with it.  
"listen slim, i'm bigger and stronger than you are, you only got the jump on me because you snuck up and took me by surprise. hey what's to stop me from spinning around right now and knocking you out? at least the girl didn't fight so much."  
now that got me furious, i turned him around and pulled him close by his collar.  
"if you've touched her or Mokuba i'll drop where you stand. got it?"  
"he, well, when you put it that way, i'll help you find them and i swear i never laid a hand on her."  
coward. after a few more corridors, he stopped abruptly, giving me a cold grin. it was really dark going into this part of the castle. then he backed up, stepping really hard on one stone, tripping the alarm.  
" if you want to find the girl and your brother, i suggest you find them before security shows up."  
keeping the urge to beat his brains out i ran into the hall in front of me, trying to find their cell. calling out their names, in hoping they would reply, nothing for a few minutes. then i heard two voices calling out to me at the same time.  
"SETO!"  
running to the voices, i heard several men coming my way, so i had to hide.  
"he couldn't have gone far, put guards around the cell, he'll show up." one yelled to the others as the ran in the same direction. fools, they're leading me right to him. once down there, there were about 5 men, they so underestimate me. i took out one at a time, and ran to the first cell that was in my reach, seeing Selena and Mokuba huddled together against the wall. her arm looked really bad, blisters and a little bit of an infection from the dungeon walls.  
"Mokuba? Selena?"  
both shot their eyes up at me and smiled, standing up. Mokuba tried to come to the door, but the chains around his feet were too short.  
"how did you find us?" Selena asked.  
"doesn't matter, i just need to get both of you out of here, and get you to a doctor."  
getting out a pick, i tried to undo the lock, when in came a familiar voice.  
"well, well, well, the Kaiba brothers together again. i knew nothing would stop you from getting here."  
Pegasus. he just stood there looking at me with a sinister smirk on his face. angry coursing through my blood, making just want to kill him.  
"i should kill you for what you did to them."  
"don't be ridiculous, Kaiba boy. my dungeon, my realm, my castle. the only one who makes threats here is me. "  
a bright light shined through the dungeon, blinding me, i could hear Mokuba's cries for help, but i couldn't get to him. and then a thump came from the cell, as the light died down. looking in, Mokuba's body laid on the floor, motionless, face down. Selena reached over a shook him a little, but no response, just a evil laugh from Pegasus. Pegasus held up a black card in my face, then came Mokuba's face, making me even more furious.  
"you monster, what have you done to him?!" Selena cried out in pain. seeing the tears in her eyes.  
"just a little magic trick. i have ensured your co-operation, for you see his soul has been sent to the shadow realm. and there he will remain until you beat me in a duel."  
"you're mad! duel with you, fine, i'll do anything!" i cried out in desperation.  
"not so fast, first you must beat Yugi in a duel. if you don't win, Mokuba with stay locked away forever."  
"Seto, wait, don't do this! we'll find another way, just listen to me!" Selena called out, but my mind didn't want to hear it.  
"queit, Miss Possible. there is no other way. here, you'll need these."  
he threw some star chips at me and a dueling glove.  
"you little ass! that belongs to me!" Selena yelled.  
"not anymore."  
"for now, i have no choice but to play your little game, . . . . on one condition." i said, hearing Selena gasp in shock.  
"what's that?"  
"she come with me."  
"very well, i knew you would ask that, so i'll let her go with you."  
he unlocked the door and unlocked her shackle, pulling her out. then came something unexpected. Pegasus handcuffed us together.  
"you two lovebirds have fun eliminating Yugi boy."

both of us stayed quiet throughout the walk outside, i knew she was probably mad at me, but what choice did i have?

**end of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

bad enough being shackled to a dungeon wall, but having to be hand-cuffed to Kaiba isn't really a picnic. Yugi and i could have helped him get Mokuba back, but he changed back to his old ways, cold hearted and cruel. i just felt like punching myself, how could i have feelings for him when he's like this? he didn't say a word to me as we made our way back outside. but instead of going out the back, Seto took me to the front of the castle, at the top of the stairs. Duelist Kingdom, seemed small compared to the height of the stairwell.

"you think someone as rich as Pegasus would put in an elevator."

i knew that complaining voice, Joey! the gang came up along the corner, and i was happy to see them all safe.

"Yugi, guys! up here!" i yelled at them.

as they looked my way, Yugi's smile got so big, the others cheered that i was okay. but when they saw Seto, the smiles dropped, as they all walked up further to me. so badly i wanted to run and hug Yugi, but then i remember the handcuffs.

"what's with this, Kaiba? she didn't want to stay with you so you had to handcuff Selena?" Tristan yelled out.

"i can't let you through, Yugi." Seto said

"i have ten chips, so stand aside and let her go." Yugi called out angrily.

"you may have ten chips, but i can't allow you to face Pegasus. i have to, you and i are going to have one final duel and you will loose."

Yugi just gave him an angry look and walked up further, i reached out to take Yugi's hand, but Seto jerked his hand back, pulling me behind him., i could see a look of jealousy in his face.

"let her go, Kaiba!" Yugi growled at him.

"not until you agree to a duel."

"i don't have to duel you."

"no longer confident that the so-called heart of the cards will help you win? or afraid you can't beat me without Exodia? i have changed, let me play you now for the right reasons."

with Seto's challenge, Yugi had no choice. i saw his transformation as he changed to look older and sound older. then came my turn, my body changed, feeling the spirit of the millennium band take over.

"Kaiba, i accept, lets see what you've really learned." Yugi's spirit voice said.

Seto took us to the top of the castle, on a ledge on the roof. why he chose that place, i have no idea. while Seto was setting up, i tried one last time to reason with him.

"Seto, you don't need to duel Yugi. he's the only one who can beat Pegasus."

"please Selena, i don't want to talk right now."

"just listen to me, Seto, you don't know what you're up against.. . . . ."

"i said just leave me alone! i don't need your help!" he snapped at me.

don't know why but i felt my heart break a little, he's so angry about what happened. he threw Yugi his duel disk prototype, telling him to lay down 5 chips. as they both drew cards, they layed them on the slots on the little Frisbee like projector and threw them to the ground. making not only their monsters visible, but 4 huge cards appeared, facing them. i could see Seto's hand, Reucashin, a trap card, a blue eyes, a clown and a ax man. Reucashin was in attack mode and Yugi pulled out his curse of Dragon. Yugi easily attacked and made Seto's monster die. Seto just smirked, since he had something more up his sleeve. sword stalker in attack mode, which gets a bonus for the last card to be destroyed. meanwhile while watching them both duel, i was trying to squeeze my hand out of the handcuff. Seto attacked but with no luck, Yugi had a magic card that switch to Dark Magician. i could hear the others cheer and tell off Seto, but it didn't even phase him. Kaiba laid out a genie, which also was the monster that activated his trap card. i knew he was killing time until he got out all three blue eyes. my hand was almost out, but i would have one big cut along the side of my hand. almost there!

"de-spell card" Seto said as he laid it out.

man, Yugi looses a magic card in his hand, swords of revealing light.

"you have no idea what i have in store for you Yugi."

"then maybe i should see for myself, my trap card is the all seeing eye of truth. now i can see all the cards in your hand."

the cards turned, revealing the one blue eyes he had in his hand, everyone gasped in shock.

"you can always count on Kaiba having a blue eyes up his sleeve." joey remarked.

i could see the tension in Yugi's face, i guess he put two and two together. Seto just snickered a little, thinking that not even Yugi could guess what he had in store. i looked at Seto, his eyes just locked on his target, waiting for Yugi to strike. why do i have feelings for this jerk, why?! Yugi had something for Kaiba all right, magic box. i smiled seeing Yugi destroy the lamp that the genie was hiding in and then the genie. Seto's life points are now down to 800. i yanked a little at the handcuff, trying to finally escape, but one bolt was digging into my skin, making it impossible. i pulled more and with one swift move, i have free. i clutched my injured hand and ran to my friends, entering a big group hug. since i didn't want to get blood on them, i put my hand me behind my back. Joey grabbed the first aide kit from the bag Tea had and began to help bandage me up. Tea gave me some ointment for my burn, and i rubbed it in while the others watched the duel go on. since Tea is squeamish she didn't help with the cut, since she looked green when she saw blood dripping from my hand. looking up, Yugi had his eyes on me, giving me such a worried look and Kaiba was doing the same. i gave Yugi a nod that i was okay and that the duel could continue. since i was feeling so weak, i held onto Joey to stand up, and so i could rest a little. Seto infected Yugis deck with a virus that made Yugi only play monsters up to 1500 attack and his magic cards. i know Seto wants his brother back, but we could have settled this another way. but even with that, Yugi was still beating Seto. his life points are now down to 500, while Yugi's are 1500. and finally he put a blue eyes white dragon on the field, destroying Yugi's monster. now Yugi was down to 400 life points. and i had a feeling that this duel wasn't going to end so well. when Seto drew, he smirked so deviously, setting all three blue eyes on the field and using a fusion card.

"behold, blue eyes ultimate dragon!"

and with a trap card, Seto's life points went from 500 to 900. and since his turn was over, Yugi drew from his deck.a laugh came form him, and i smiled, he has something. putting the card down, out came a . . . . . kuribo? AAAAWWW! it's so cute, but not exactly what i had in mind.

"come on, Yugi! this is just embarrassing! Kuribo is just a little runt." Seto yelled i could tell by the look on the kuribo's face he didn't like that remark. then Yugi played the magic card multiply, and may kuribo's came popping up everywhere. even when Seto attacked a lot of them, they still kept coming. then came something that i didn't even think was possible. Yugi fused his undead mammoth with the blue eyes, causing it to start rotting , like in my duel with the fake Kaiba. Yugi just waited another turn and let the dragons attack slowly weaken.

5 minutes went by and Seto just had the most vacant look on his face. i'm starting to worry, so i better see if he's okay. since i rested a little i could walk again, so i made my way back to him.  
"Seto, are you okay?" i asked him.  
he didn't answer, just stared out into space like before. i shook by the shoulders a little while telling him, "Seto please, snap out of it! speak to me!"  
nothing. Yugi drew out another card and played Celtic guardian in attack mode. it attack one head and it fell down, vanishing. Seto's life points now down to 400. i had my grip on Seto on his right arm, still shaking him a little to wake him up, then came a soft reply.  
"Yugi."  
i turned to see Seto, his face as serious as ever.  
"this duel can't end this way, if i don't defeat you, Pegasus will keep my brother prisoner, forever. even though i don't have any card to stop you from attacking, i know one thing that can stop you."  
with an iron grip, he grabbed my hand, and just my luck it was my cut hand. i yelped in pain but that just made hi grip me harder. he backed up slowly, onto the ledge of the room, climbing up on the stone barrier. still gripping me, he pulled me up, pulling me close to him. then i got what he was doing, then i thought, he wouldn't. but by the look of desperation in his face, i knew he would.  
"i'm sorry."  
i thought i heard him whisper to me.  
"i'm going to force your hand, Yugi. i have to win this duel."  
_spirit, help me, what am i gonna do? _i asked her  
_let Yugi attack. _she answered back.  
_what?! that would kill both me and Seto! _i yelled in my head.  
_why care about him? he's risking your life.  
for Mokuba! he would never do this just to win a duel._  
"next move is up to you, Yugi. you can attack again, but the resulting shock waves may cause me to loose my balance." Seto told Yugi.  
"don't tempt me!" Yugi yelled back.  
"you can win this duel, but if you do, would you risk Selena's safety and mine?"  
"you're bluffing" i heard Joey yell.  
"let her go! she has nothing to do with this!" Tea cried out.  
"get down! you know Yugi would never hurt anyone!" Bakura yelled out.  
Seto didn't even pay attention to them, he just waited to see what Yugi would do next. Yugi's eyes read of confusion, wanting to thinking of a away out of this, but nothing he did would stop Kaiba.  
"look, i care for her, but i care about my grandfather more. i could never hurt her, you Kaiba, are just wrong."  
Seto brushed it off and pulled out a card from his deck. monster reborn. using it he brought back the blue eyes head the was just destroyed. it was strong again and able to kill anything.  
"we're tied in life points, Yugi. strike me now if you dare. if not, next turn i swear i take you down."  
_we have to do this, Yugi. _i heard someone on my head, since it was the voice of Yugi's millennium spirit, i can assume i can hear them thinking.  
_i can't hurt her! _Yugi's normal voice yelled out,_ this isn't right! there has to be another way!  
there isn't._  
the coldness in his voice rang out in my head. the puzzle spirit was willing to risk Seto's and my life? i could sense the fighting within himself. then came something i didn't think he would do.  
"if you think this will stop me, you're wrong, Kaiba! Celtic Guardian attack!"  
it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. the monster slowly tried to make his way down to the dragon to finish it off. then it just came out of me.  
"Yugi, please! stop! you know this isn't right! i don't care about my safety, but think about Seto's! please don't do this, this isn't like the Yugi i know!"  
_she's right, we can't do this _Yugi's thoughts called out.  
he fell down to his knees, hiding his face, but i heard normal Yugi yell out. . .  
"STOP!"  
like that, Celtic Guardian stopped, setting down his sword. Yugi's heavy breathing could be heard from a long distance away.  
"couldn't do it, huh, Yugi?" Seto said, with such an arrogance in his tone.  
"white lightening attack!"  
Celtic Guardian was destroyed, Yugi was defeated. Seto let me go, and i ran to Yugi's side, wrapping my arms around him. he began to cry and so did i.  
"i'm sorry, forgive me for what i almost did!" Yugi begged.  
"you have nothing to be sorry about."  
"i almost couldn't control him, the spirit."  
"i know, it did the same with me."  
"what spirits?" i heard Tristan ask. looking around me i saw all the guys huddled around me.  
"like me, Yugi and Selena both have spirits within the Millennium items." Bakura told him.  
"i don't think i can duel again, Selena. i almost hurt you." Yugi said softly.  
"looks like Yugi never had any nerve at all, he could have won, but he was too chicken to go through with it." Kaiba said.  
"you mean he cares about me so much that he couldn't bare to see me hurt. unlike you, you bastard! i can't believe i thought you were my friend, but i was wrong! just get out of my sight!" i yelled at Kaiba.  
i could see heartbreak in his eyes, but i was too angry at him to care. he opened his mouth to say something, but i yelled again at him.  
"just go away, Kaiba!"  
he left, and i was left in tears. how could he have done this and i still care for him?!

**end of chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been about a couple of hours since what happened with Seto and Yugi hasn't said one word, he hasn't even looked any of us in the face. this is starting to scare and worry me, this isn't how he is, depressed and scared.  
"Yugi, hey come on man, snap out of it!" Joey shouted at him. we were in front of the castle, Yugi on his knees just staring at the floor.  
"what's with him? he's never like this!" Tristan asked.  
"well, he did loose his only chance to save his grandfather." Bakura answered.  
we all stood behind him, just wanting him to get up and find another way in. since i wasn't in the tournament anymore, i couldn't give Yugi my chips, which i would have gladly done if Pegasus didn't take them. Pegasus, this is all his fault! he drove Seto to a point that he would have risked my life to save Mokuba, he drove Yugi to not ever trusting in himself or in the spirit of his Millennium puzzle ever again. now i don't care what it takes, Yugi's getting in there, even if i have to give up my soul to help him. i can't stand seeing a person i love suffer like this. yes, i said it, i love Yugi, but i now realize i love Seto as well. i just wonder what Yugi's thinking right now.

Yugi's POV

what's happening to me? one minute i'm battling Kaiba and the next i'm battling with myself. the spirit of the puzzle was willing to do whatever it takes to win and that meant hurting Kaiba and Selena. it took everything i have just to hold him back. i wasn't gonna let him hurt her. that gave Kaiba the edge he needed to win. i had no choice, the spirit might have seriously hurt Kaiba and Selena if i didn't regain control. i would have never forgiving myself if i hurt her. now that scares me, what will happen next time? what happens if i can't control him? no, i can't risk it. i can't take that chance, and that means. . . . . . . i can never duel again.

Selena's POV

"guys we have to do something!" Tea said.  
"don't worry guys, i'm going in." Joey replied.  
i could feel something seriously wrong here. Joey knelt down beside Yugi, trying to talk to him.  
"it's okay, Yuge. you just lost a few star chips that's all. here, take mine. i owe you big time for getting me this far."  
"but, Joey, what about your sister?" Bakura asked.  
"yeah, she needs my help but so does Yugi. we have to get him into that castle."  
we stood quiet for a couple of minutes, no response from him.  
"come on, Yuge, what do you say?"  
still no response and Joey was getting a little frustrated, so he picked Yugi up by the collar and started to yell.  
"come on, snap out of it! you're starting to scare all of us here."  
we ran to them, i elbowed Joey and he put Yugi down. i gave him a stern look and he backed away.  
"man, if this is how you treat your friends, i can't wait to see how you deal with your enemies."  
and there's that voice we all know, Mai.  
"what's going on? you have enough star chips to get into the castle, why are all of you standing out here?"  
"it's Yuge, he lost his chips to Kaiba and it's like he lost his will to go on." Joey answered.  
"so the little guy finally lost one, huh? lucky for you guys i came by. now listen up, especially you, Yugi, so you lost one battle, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. when i lost, i thought it was all over for me too. but Yugi won my star chips back for me so i'm returning the favor."  
she held out her hand, having a lot of chips too. taking them in my hand, i counted, 15 chips, more than enough to get both Yugi and me back in the game.  
"how did you get all of this?" i asked.  
"you have no idea how any guys i had to beat in order to get this. take them, Yugi. earth to Yugi, star chips at 12:00."  
she said, waving her hand in front of his face. Yugi didn't even flinch. she got frustrated too, so she grabbed them back from my hand.  
"fine, your friends and wipe your nose all the way back to the nursery, you big baby."  
"okay, that's it."  
i was about to jump her again, but Tristan and Bakura held me back. but i pushed them back.  
"look, you have no idea what Yugi lost and since i'm in a fighting mood, i'll duel you for them." i growled at her.  
everyone gasped, but Mai didn't seem too impressed. i may be a rookie, but I've shown that i can beat some of the best duelists. but she agreed. there was an arena about a walk away from where we were, so we set up for the match. then i felt the spirit trying to take over, but i pushed her away, i'm still mad that she sided with the puzzle spirit. and i don't need her i can win this by myself. i could hear the guys talking near us.  
"what do you think, dude?" Joey asked.  
"i think Yugi's in good hands, Selena's almost as good as he is." Tristan answered.  
"this certainly is a big match, two of the best female duelists in the world head to head." Bakura said.  
i waited for Mai to finish setting up, and now the duel has begun. and it was my turn first, it felt great being in the arena again.  
"i lay one card in defense mode and another one face-down and end my turn." i called Mai not taking this seriously.  
"hiding already? well, your funeral. Harpie lady in attack mode. and i lay this face down. but attack her defense card."  
i smiled, she is so predictable, i knew she was gonna play that, so i played a stronger card. once she was about to strike, out popped my Cosmic queen, crushing her. Mai gasped, seeing my monster destroy her precious harpie lady.  
"what just happened?" she asked.  
"Cosmic queen has an attack power of 2300 while your harpie lady has an attack power of 1300. Cosmic queen kills monster instantly if they are lower in attack strength, so tell me Mai, how are your life points?"  
her life points decreased by 500, and she looked so surprised and mad.  
"but not all, you activated this magic card, reign of her majesty, which allows me to summon Lady Knight and other warrior monsters to shield her. and i play this face down and end my turn. your move, Mai."  
out came my favorite card, Lady Knight with an attack power of 2500 and her loyal soldiers, Bella Knight and forest soldier. then Mai, just looked at her cards, hoping for a little help to get me. the other just cheered, except for Yugi, he just stared out into space. i just wish there was something i could do.  
"i play another Harpie lady, but i also play this, rose whip and elegant egotist. now come my harpie lady sisters."  
i scoffed a little, even with the power boost form both cards, they are still weaker than my soldiers. but my weakest monster on the field is forest soldier at 1800 attack.  
"my harpie lady attack forest soldier, rose wipe lash!"  
i shook my head, as the rose whip was coming my way.  
"why are you smiling, Selena?"  
"has no one ever showed you about trap cards? i play reflection. it's like mirror force, only instead of just turning your attack back at you, once your monster is destroyed it takes out about 500 more of you life points added onto the ones you loose after an attack."  
she growled as she saw her life points go down to 800, while mine stay untouched.  
"hey i think i showed her that move!" Joey yelled.  
"and by showed, you mean schooled you every time she dueled you." Tristan said. making me laugh a little.  
"you better watch it, Tristan." Joey said, holding up his fist.  
"i guess your not as weak as i thought, Selena. especially playing for your friends star chips, i thought you got in this tournament because of Kaiba's crush on you." Mai said.  
"nope, i got in because Pegasus wants a shot at m,e, but i know one thing, i'm not letting him win, just like i'm not letting you win. i love my friends and Yugi and that's why i fight, that's my purpose of dueling. since Yugi let me in his home and his grandfather taught me about the heart of the cards, i owe it to him to get these chips." i looked down at Yugi, he moved his head finally and looked up at me. i smiled at him, since he was slowly snapping out of it. i passed my turn letting Mai get something to catch up.  
"cyber shield! this gives my harpie lady a boost of 300 attack points. and it's stronger now that field soldier. attack!"  
one slash and my soldier was gone, decreasing my life points by 300.  
"nice but you do realize i have something else up my sleeve Mai. Dark Magician Girl in defense mode. since she's not a warrior, she doesn't get the boost from my Reign of her majesty card, but when cosmic queen is still in play, she increases any monster on my field by about 500. but i won';t attack with her, i'll attack with Lady Knight. attack Harpie lady! sword slice!"  
just like that her monster was gone, leaving her with only one harpie lady and about 600 life points.  
"look, Selena, everyone's impressed by what your doing, but lets face it, Yugi has to fight for himself. and stand up to those that get in his way."

Yugi's POV  
maybe Mai's right, maybe i have to fight harder. maybe i gave up too easily. but how can you fight when the thing your fighting against it an evil spirit who can take control of you? something that's living inside of you? what do you do then?

Selena's POV  
"face it, hon, Yugi's given up, he doesn't care about this match and he doesn't care about you."  
"that's where you're wrong. i know he does, he showed it when he restrained himself from hurting me. and i care about him enough not to give up on him. he'll snap out of it eventually."  
"Selena?"  
i heard a soft voice call me, looking out where everyone was, i say Yugi, his eyes just fixed on me. then came something i didn't expect, Mai placed her hand over her deck, and said.  
"i surrender, Selena, i don't have anything to beat you with."  
"you really would just give up like that?"  
"i'm surrendering, because you proved me wrong. you are a strong duelist and what make you more strong is that you play with your heart, that is something at a lot of people , even myself lack. so i look forward to seeing you in the finals."  
we both stepped down, and she handed me the chips. but since Seto had my glove i just had to hold them in my hand. as Mai walked to the castle, i turned to see Yugi. i grabbed his hand with his glove and put the chips back on, as i was about to pull away, he grabbed my hand.  
"thank you, Selena. you're the best."  
he finally talked, i smiled and hugged him, he finally snapped out of it.  
"thank goodness, you really had us worried." Joey said.  
i pulled away from Yugi seeing Mai wave at us and say.  
"hey last one to the castle is a rotten egg."  
"how can anyone be so childish? see ya, suckers!" i yelled as i ran from them. Yugi was fast, staying next to me. and finally we made it to the door. the lock had ten slots for the chips and antennae head guarded the door. just perfect.  
"hold on, no way you punks each won ten star chips each. this isn't some play house, this is for the dueling finalists."  
"then i guess we'll fit right in." Mai said, as she, Joey, Yugi ans i showed our chips.  
"mind telling house keeping i like my pillows extra fluffy?" joey said, passing but him.  
we all put our chips in the lock and as the door opens they entered an extra slot in the door, and we finally are in the castle. we ran inside but we ran into someone, apparently everyone new him but me.  
"what are you doing here, Bandit Keith? you have a lot of nerve being here since you trapped us in that cave." Joey yelled.  
"i'm just watching a historic duel about to take place, come see for yourselves."  
we were on a balcony, about two stories up. looking out i saw a familiar face, Seto. he stood on a little platform, waiting.  
"what's going on?"  
"master Pegasus is about to duel Seto Kaiba." said one of the security guards, headed our way. he handed me a new glove and introduced himself.  
"i'm Crochet, head of security here. congratulations on making it this far. and now for some entertainment, this is a special duel for all of you to watch. enjoy the match." then he walked away. something tells me this will not end well.

**end of chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

Seto stood there waiting for Pegasus to arrive in the room. all of us in the balcony, just watching as Seto started to sweat. then came the sound of two big doors swinging open. Pegasus's smug grin could be seen from the balcony. as soon as he stepped onto the plaform, Seto wasted no time in yelling at him.  
"where's my brother?" Seto yelled out.  
"what? no hello, how are you? i thought we were friends Kaiba boy. don't tell me that me seizing your company and kidnapping Mokuba has put a riff between us. nothing personal, though. and your kid brother is safe, it's not like i've hurt him. you can have him back, just beat me in a duel like we agreed, and i'll set him free." Pegasus answered.  
i knew Seto didn't stand a chance at beating Pegasus, since he cheats with his Millennium eye. i stood behind Yugi, my hands resting on his shoulders. we all just watched to see what would Pegasus do next. Seto hasn't said a word, so Pegasus just wanted to cokes him on.  
"come now, Kaiba, don't keep us in supense, not with an audience waiting in the wings."  
Pegasus looked right at the balcony, making Seto do the same. his eyes widened with shock as he saw me and Yugi standing up here.  
"hi, Seto." i said, a little awkwardly.  
"hey, Kaiba." Yugi said a little grimly  
"how did both of you get in here? huh, i should have known you'd find a way."  
"alright, enough, chit-chat. look, Kaiba, i've been looking forward to this for quite sometime.  
Kaiba knelt down and opened his briefcase, showing his duel disk prototypes, grabbing one he threw it at Pegasus.  
"then you wouldn't mind using this."  
Pegasus just looked at it as if it was a flying saucer, a little in awe at Seto's spend a minute just examining it, when Seto's patience reached it's limit.  
"well?"  
"you want me to duel with this? but i don't even now how the silly thing works."  
"are we gonna duel or what?!"  
"alright, Kaiba, lets settle this like businessmen, you want me to agree to your terms if you will do something for me. i'll duel with this but i won't be the one dueling."  
"i smell a rat!" Bandit Keith shouted.  
"that would be that cologne you have on." i said, making everyone giggle.  
"i assure you, i'll still be the one making decisions, it won't change anything."  
"so why the request? why not fight your own battle for once in your life?"  
he just laughed a little at him, then clapped about three times, making the doors reopen again. once they did, they revealed a familiar face, Mokuba. he was chained to another man, being haled in like an animal. without his soul, Pegasus could make him do anything he wants.  
"something's off about Mokuba. he seems like he's in a trance." Bakura said.  
"i'm sorry, if he seems out of sorts, but i find that minions are easier to deal with after i've made a extraction of sorts."

how much i just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. is he really that heartless to make Seto duel his brother's empty body? Seto clinched his jaw, trying to resist the urge to kill Pegasus, so he just yelled at him.  
"you monster!"  
"now, now, Kaiba, petty insults won't bring back your brother's soul."  
everyone around me gasped, they knew that he had Mokuba, but they didn't know about his taking his soul, i hadn't gotten around to telling them yet.  
"what does that mean?" Mai asked  
"it means he did the same thing to Mokuba that he did to Yugi's grandfather. i was there when he did it." i answered.  
"that explains why Kaiba did what he did back on the roof." Yugi said, finally understanding.  
"i told you your little brother was safe, but how long he remains that way is up to you."

Seto agreed not to use the duel disks, but to play how Pegasus wanted. and now the stakes are even more high now. if Seto looses, not only does he keep Mokuba's soul, but his as well. Yugi and i both decided to help Seto in any way we can.  
"Kaiba, you have to believe in the heart of the cards, it's the only way to rescue Mokuba!"  
Seto looked up at us, and just yelled back.  
"stay out of this! i'm fighting in this duel my way!"  
"just don't forget it takes more than powerful monsters and strategy to win this. his millenium eye changes everything. and about the things i yelled at you on the roof, i'm sorry." i said to him.  
he gave me a quick smile, pretty much lets me know he forgives me.  
the duel begins. Pegasus makes the first move. one card in defense mode and another face down.  
"i'll play a card face down too, and i'll play Rucizer in attack mode. attack the defense card with forearm slash."  
a big alligater with blades on his arms popped up. the kind of monsters they come up with. it attack and killed a small alligator card. Pegasus made a fake oh no expression, then laid out a. . . . . parrot dragon, com one, really? but it was stronger the Rucizer, but as soon as it was about to attack, Seto revealed his facedown card, a magic card called mesmeric control. it weakened Pegasus's monster and Seto attacked.  
"what's with Pegasus? it's like he's toying with Kaiba." Tristan asked.  
"didn't he pull that with you two?" Joey asked me and Yugi. we both nodded.  
Seto took an minute, i guess he was catching onto what Pegasus was doing. as he was about to lay down a card, Pegasus stopped him.  
"i'd like to play a little guessing game with that card in your hand."  
"we're in the middle of a duel!"  
"i can do this, my trap card says so. it's called prophecy and it allows me to guess whether that card is over or under 2000 if i answer correctly, the card in question becomes mine. and i'll just guess that's over 2000."  
Seto's face tells me he's right. and he also guessed it was a blue eyes white dragon, and right again. after Pegasus took it, Seto switched his monster to defense mode. Pegasus just laid a card face down in defense mode and another face down. then out comes the clown that he used in his duel with Yugi. the clown with a crush card. normally that combo would have worked, if Pegasus didn't know about it. he made it so Seto couldn't play the clown or his crush card. now a rabbit, really a rabbit,and it looked like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon. it attacked the clown and Seto's life points are down to 1000. hen came a magic card i've never even heard of. toon world. and it protects any monsters that Pegasus plays and lets them out only to 's a good thing that Seto's monsters are in defense mode. then came a move that really got Kaiba mad. blue eyes toon dragon, even though it was cute, Seto didn't like it one bit.  
"you stripped him of his pride."  
"please i merely made him better."  
it destroyed all the monsters Seto had on the field. at least he was spared of his life points being taken away.  
"you know what? i think it's time that someone put a stop to your cheating ways, Pegasus."  
Seto put down the cards he had in his hand and laid them down.  
"i may not know how your cheating, but somehow you can see my cards before i play them. so i'm abandoning my present hand. if i can't see what i'm playing, then you can't either."  
"that's a gutsy move." i said.  
Seto put his hand on his deck, about to draw out a card.  
"i put all my faith in this next draw."  
he drew the card and placed it on the field revealing another blue eyes. i smiled, that was a lucky draw, but why didn't Pegasus seem anxious? Seto attacked, but the toon dragon just ducked and moved to avoid it. apparently toons can't stay still long enough for an attack. now that makes sense, since i've seen a lot of tom and jerry and rarly did Jerry ever loose. and now another add-on to toon world, raising the toon dragon's attack by five hundred. at least he had negate attack, one i know from my duel with his evil side and ugh i get a chill up my spine from thinking about that guy. Kaiba's turn, he pulled a card from his hand, and laid it down, shadow spell. that will make that toon stand still and reduce his attack by 700 points. and it's gone, one attack from the real blue eyes. dammit! dragon capture jar. and dragon piper. although Seto put down his sword stalker, then came then end of the duel. pegasus used his doppelganger card to make it into a crush card. and it was too late to call off the attack. the only card he could play now was his clown. which Pegasus destroyed. Seto lost.  
"forgive me Mokuba, i did my best little brother."  
i could hear him from the balcony, his words spilled with sadness and pain. a tear rolled down my cheek, seeing him loose everything he worked so hard for.  
"you've lost Kaiba and lost your only chance to save your little brother. but i'll spare you the agony of going on in this world without him."  
Pegasus held up a soul card. the same light from before flashed. i could hear his cries of pain and for help, but there was nothing i could silence, and Seto's face o the soul card in Pegasus's hand.  
"welcome to your new home, Kaiba boy. and your empty body will serve as a obediant servant."  
tears flowing down my face, seeing Seto's face, once so full of life and determination, now gone and lifeless. his goons took him away from the arena, and my heart couldn't be anymore hurt. i fell to my knees and just sobbed. how could Pegasus be so heartless?! why would he do this?! arms came around me, i looked up to see Yugi's sweet face. he was crying as well. holding tight, trying to comfort me. then came the flash of his millenium puzzle, letting Yugi merge with the spirit.  
"Pegasus it won't be long now before i put and end to your little game."  
"i look forward to your efforts , Yugi boy. and i hope there will be great performances from all our finalists. Crochet show these people to their rooms and then to the dining room for dinner."  
with that, he left, probably knew i was about to jump down there and kill him.

as usual, Joey and Tristan have to eat like pigs. we ate in the dining hall, all of us sitting together, even though Bandit Keith was in a corner alone. Crochet came in and gave us his instructions and announcements.  
"congratulations to the five finalists for making it this far. tomorrow begins to final matches. and i trut you al have your play-off entry cards."  
"huh?" we all asked.  
"in your invitations you received these two cards."  
he held up the cards, one was blank and another had gold and treasure on it.  
"you must have one of these cards to enter the finals, if not, you'll be disqualified."

**end of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

i sighed in relief when i found the cards from my package in my pocket. Crochet brought me my things that i thought i lost when i was in the woods with Seto. thank God, now i can take a shower and change clothes, at least i'll have my pjs too. Joey didn't have either card on him so Yugi and i gave him one of ours. i just hope he doesn't loose them. play-offs for tomorrow, me vs. Mai, second duel for tomorrow. since there were two girls, Pegasus wanted to see who was the best. since Mai forfeited the last duel, i want a rematch anyway. the winner will face who wins in the duel between Bandit keith and Joey who are the first ones to duel tomorrow.. Yugi duels in a three way duel with both winners. which i didn't even think was possible. after dinner, everyone headed to their rooms, mine was next to Yugi's and on the other side of me, so i'm sandwiched in. great, and Joey talks and snores in his sleep, i was in for one hell of a night. heading into the room, everyone said their goodnights, and Yugi said he needed to talk to me after i showered and changed. in the shower i took a little while, because i was fighting with myself, well, with the spirit of the millennium band. i wanted an explanation for what she suggested earlier.  
"look at me, i'm arguing with a spirit and i don't even know her name." i said to myself.  
_i'm known by many things, captain, warrior, but i know my name should be Iris. _she said to me.  
"well, Iris, i want to know why you wanted to risk my life and Seto's. you and the spirit of the spirit of the millennium puzzle caused trouble over this."  
_i know, i beg your forgiveness, but i could sense Kaiba's thoughts, he was never going to risk your life, he was bluffing with Yugi to see how far he would go. if Yugi would have succeeded in his attack, Seto would have pushed you away from the ledge and he would have fallen by himself. _  
"really?"  
_yes, you may not understand everything that is going on, but in time, you will, my child._  
with that, she left me, alone to finish and to head to Yugi's room. since my wounds were slowly healing, i finally managed to get some new bandages. i wore my pjs, a blue spaghetti with gray sweats and my wet hair in a braid. Yugi didn't have anything with him, so he just took off his school jacket. we both just sat on the bed, well, Yugi sat up with his legs crossed and i laid next to him on my side facing him.  
"what did you need to see me about?" i asked.  
"i don't know if i can go through with the tournament." he softly said, looking down at his hands.  
"why?"  
"i don't know if i can trust the spirit of the millennium puzzle anymore. i almost hurt you today and Kaiba. i don't want to risk hurting anyone else. no matter if my grandpa is prisoner or not."  
"Yugi, i know it must be scary for you, hell, it was scary for me too. but i forgave the spirit that is in the millennium band. you two just need to come to some agreement, like we did. Iris would only let me make the decisions and i would ask for her wisdom on 's her name, by the way."  
he nodded in understanding, finally looking me in the eye. i took his hand in mine and squeezed into let him know i forgive him and the millennium puzzle spirit.  
"that's my donut, Selena, get your own!" both me and Yugi jumped a little hearing Joey sleep talk, then we just just stayed up a little and talked as he helped me strategies for tomorrow. after a while, i was so exhausted from not sleeping for three days straight, i just crashed on Yugi's bed.

i don't know how long i slept, but i was awoke by a familiar but faint voice calling out to me.  
" Selena."  
i heard Seto's voice,i snapped my eyes open to see a dark room. Yugi asleep right next to me, i smiled since he looked so cute when he was asleep. i was covered with a blanket, i guess Yugi grabbed one and put it on be before getting some shut eye himself, he's so sweet. i looked around the room before heading back to sleep, thinking it was just a dream. after i don't know how long, i heard it again, only this time it was louder, like Seto was right next to me, and i heard another voice, but it was calling for Yugi, his grandfather's. Yugi's eyes snapped open and looked at me.  
"so i'm not going insane? you heard that too?" he asked me.  
"if you are, then i'm crazy too. the first time i thought i was dreaming."  
"help!"  
both voices yelled at us at the same time, making us jump out of the bed.  
"grandpa, is that you?"  
"Seto, where are you?"  
"follow our voices!"  
both of us ran into the hallway, hearing the voices call out to us. we ran for about 5 minutes, listening to their voices guide us. then we came to the courtyard, seeing the soul cards for all of them, placed upon what looked like giant tombstones.  
"both of you must beware of Pegasus. or he will destroy the entire world." Grandpa's voice yelled.  
"how?" i asked.  
"every soul he traps in the shadow realm makes him stronger. you must defeat him together. the millenium puzzle and band are made from each others powers. one can't survive without the other. that's why he wants both of your souls. learn to control the powers of the millennium items. you must save us."  
"help me, Selena. i'm sorry for what i did." Seto yelled.  
"save me, guys." Mokuba's voice added.  
then came flames, but not ordinary fire, blue flames that started to consume the flames raged out of control, hearing the cries for help from all three. then suddenly, we woke up at the same time in the room. in a cold sweat, we looked at each other, knowing that both of us saw what we saw.  
"was it just a dream?"  
"i don't know, Yugi. but i'm headed back to sleep, goodnight."  
"hey, let go of that, that's my pizza!" Joey yelled again, causing us both to giggle.

"Sel, wake up."  
Yugi shook me a little causing me to wake up. i was still a little tired, but not as much as before. i had more energy now and i was gonna need it for my duel with Mai. Yugi sat o his bed, looking out the window, i could rell he was in deep thought.  
"thinking about that dream,huh?"i asked.  
"that wasn't any dream, it actually happened. they tried to contact us." Yugi grimly told me.  
i nodded, since i thought the same, getting up and sitting next to him, my feet dangling over the bed. the sun was barely coming up, but the duel started early. looking at his face, i saw bags under his eyes. i guess the dream haunted him so much he couldn't go back to sleep.  
"couldn't sleep?" i asked.  
"no, i'm worried about today. what if something goes wrong?"  
"nothing will go wrong, we have each other and we have everyone else with us. we'll both do fine. but man do i have a massive headache. i'm going back to my room and getting changed. i'll be back."  
leaving the room, i could hear that everyone else was up. Bakura was outside in the hallway, leaning against Tristan's door. we both greeted each other and i went inside my room. i out on my usual clothes and yes i have more than one copy of them but i wore a black skirt with blue flames along the sides, felt a little better to have my heels on again. to tell you the truth i'm short. without them, i'm one inch taller than normal Yugi, that should tell you something. i packed my bag, knowing that i wouldn't go back to the room, and took it with me. putting on the millennium band and fixing my hair in a pony tail, i was off. going back into Yugi's room, everyone was up and there with me. we all left together and i teased Joey about his sleeping quotes, making him glare at me. since Joey was first we had to cheer for him on the balcony.

Joey won, amazingly. Joey has the makings of a great duelist, since he took out Bandit Keith by a miracle and the little bastard cheated. Keith was disqualified, making Pegasus throw him out of the castle. now it's my turn, me vs. Mai again. wish me luck

**end of chapter 14 **


	15. Chapter 15

"next duel, Mai Valentine vs Selena Possible. show me the cards that qualify you both." Crochet asked us when me and Mai reached the dueling platform. our life-points being set to 2000, the duel began. Mai's turn first, Harpie lady in attack mode and one card face down. i played Panther Lady Warrior in attack mode and placed 2 cards face down then i attacked. Mai gave me her little grin, too late to call ff my attack, i hit her trap, mirror wall. and it just cut the attack power of Panther warrior in half. now it's her turn, cyber shield fir Harpie lady, increasing her Harpie lady attack power to 1800. when she tried to attack Panther lady though she was i for a surprise. reflection, which took about 500 of her life points added onto the one's she lost from her attacking herself. she's down 1200 life-points and the duel just started.  
"you seem off today, Mai. this is just too easy of a duel." i told her.  
"believe me, you'll be singing a different tune when i play this, Harpie's feather duster."  
she swept away my other face down card, sword of the warrior. i could have used it to turn my panther warrior's attack back to normal, but i have a card in my hand that'll do the same. when it was my turn, i switched my warrior to defense mode, and played the magic cad, call of the hunt. like elegant egotist i can summon her sisters, lioness warrior, tigress warrior and cheetah lady warrior and another magic card jungle armor. all those warriors reminded me of my friends back home in manhatten, i've missed them so much since i came here. i have the three best friends in the world, Nia, Imane, and Keisha we stand with each other like my warriors do. now all my warriors have a attack power of 2300. good thing all of them are in attack mode. she just grinned at me, drawing her card and laying down a dragon? hold it i thought she only had harpies in her deck.  
"allow me to introduce the ever faithfully servant of Harpie lady. harpie's pet dragon. and he gets a 300 attack boost just for sitting near it's master."  
since it was 2200, it's now 2500, with her attack she destroyed cheetah lady warrior. having my life points drop to 1400. i couldn't attack without mirror wall popping up. drawing a new card, Iris gave me an idea. first i play brain control, seizing control of her dragon, lay one card facedown then i summon catapult turtle in attack mode. the dragon hopped up on top and the mirror wall automatically appeared.  
"nice to see your wall coming down Mai. catapult, launch!"  
the ragon flew in the air and knocked down the mirror wall. i could hear everyone cheering, Yugi's voice i could hear above all of them.  
"you know since that was your monster, i say you get seven years bad luck."  
since it was her monster i destroyed, her life points went down to 700 life points.  
"you broke my wall."  
she said in a shocked voice, it matched face, so shocked about everything going on. she stayed a little while looking at her cards, and she was taking a long time.  
"girl, are you ever gonna move or what?"  
she slaps down elegant egotist, bringing out her harpie lady sisters. she passed on her attack, which in my opinion was the stupidest move all game.  
"you should've attacked me, Mai"  
"that's just you opinion."  
"no really, you would have won with a combo assault at me. you fell for my bluff."  
she growled at me when i revealed the magic card monster reborn. i brought back panther warrior bringing my warriors attack power to 2400, but her harpie ladies exceed me by 50 points more. so i played swords of revealing light. at least i'll have a little bit of time to come up with another card. i couldn't do anything but draw, same as she, Iris had something up her sleeve so i let her take the reigns for this one. we both drew again, still nothing. and still nothing, and next turn she's free to attack me. Iris was about to draw, but she started to doubt.  
_what if i draw the wrong card Selena, then it's over._  
_no it's not and don't worry, you have me and the guys up there. we'll do this together._  
with my spirit hand covering hers, we both drew. and now it's up to her.  
"well, Mai, you put up one good fight. but not good enough. black luster mystic ritual."  
laying down the card, i thought Mai's eyes were about to pop out of her head.  
"first, i sacrifice all the monsters i have on the field and then the ritual combines the energies of my monsters in order to make Black Luster Mystic."  
out came a monster i didn't own i even had. she was tall, blue hair that reached her feet, two large wands in her hands. she was dressed in all black, had a dress on but wore a breast plate. the attack power was 3000.  
"attack, mystic energy blast!"  
with one swing of the wands, harpie's pet dragon was gone. Mai slumped over the card area, she groaned a little in pain. after a couple of minutes though, she put her hand over her deck, telling me she surrendered. without another word, she left the area, i won.

since i was the best female duelist in the world now, i was considered second place already,so the three way duel was optional to me. i said no, i'll let Joey and Yugi duel by themselves, see who's the best. and i have a new title now, queen of games, and whoever wins in the duel with Pegasus will be king. knew i wasn't the one to beat Pegasus, it was Yugi. Yugi won the match and since i was second in the duelist kingdom, the money was mine, but i gave it to Joey. he needs it more than i do. Yugi sat in the area where the doors open for the matches. i wanted to wish him luck. when he heard the clicking of my heels, he turned and saw me. a smile came to his face as he just sat there on the step. i sat next to him.  
"good luck against Pegasus. we'll ll be there with you." i said to him.  
"Selena, what if everything goes wrong, if he claims my soul with the others?"  
"that won't happen, Yugi, you'll win, don't worry about. . . . "  
i was cut off, but not by words,

but by a kiss.

**end of chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

my lips tingled from his kiss, making both of us come closer. as we moved in sync with each other, my mind went somewhere else. i started thinking about Seto, what would his kiss felt like back in the woods. Yugi pulled away from me abruptly as he heard the doors of the arena open. his face was so red, he just gave me an apologetic look.

"i'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that," he softly told me, "that was wrong."

"why?"  
"your heart doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kaiba."  
i felt so bad, he knows my feelings for Seto, and still likes me. ugh! why must my life be like this? my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the arena doors opening. everyone was there, waiting for us, as Yugi and i stood up and ran to them.  
"what are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked.  
"came to wish you luck and cheer for you, Yuge." Joey said.  
"you thought we would just leave you here?" Tristan asked.  
i smiled, at least i could talk to someone here about my problems. then came Crochet's voice calling over to us.  
"the time has come, will Yugi Moto step into the dueling arena? master Pegasus awaits you."  
"go get him, Yugi." i said to him. with that game face look in his eye i could tell he was ready now. as he merged with the puzzle's spirit, he walked down the path to the made sure that Pegasus would free the souls of everyone, and he gave his word. the guy weren't to sure about that though and i don't blame them. after everything Pegasus has put us through, how could we trust him to keep a promise? the other wanted to go to the upper balcony to watch, but me and Tristan had other plans. i wanted to see where Pegasus was hiding Seto and Mokuba, so we decided it was time for a little snooping around. getting to the lower levels, both of us realized that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
"man is this place creepy." Tristan said.  
"you really are a chicken, Tristan. come on, we need to find them."  
a couple of doors opened so we had to come up with a hiding place to elude the guards. and Tristan sees fit to hide in a suit of armor. brilliant, genius and just how you plan on getting out of it? i used a rope from one of the tapestries and climbed up to hide in the darkness of the ceiling. after they left, we made our noisy way down the hall. then came two voices.  
"hey,time to switch shifts, how's the little brat?"  
"hasn't moved or made a sound. no worries about him running off."  
i could only assume that they meant Mokuba, so we decided to follow. as soon as we get Tristan out of the suit of armor. and with Tristan's dumb luck, we found the entrance of the dungeon. i finally got the last piece off him before going down. two guards guarded Mokuba's empty body, so we both took care of one. i knocked one out in a single swing and Tristan got him with the held Mokuba while we looked around for Seto. i hate leaving Yugi there like this but with their bodies maybe something could be done to help.

we're lost, no surprise there. and now lots of guards are after us what fun. all the guards were after us, since they spotted us with Mokuba. we were so close to escaping, but two goons came and cut us off.  
"done running? how about handing him over?"  
"over my dead body." i said.  
they both pulled out guns and pointed them at me.  
"very poor choice of words Selena." Tristan said.  
"lay one hand on her or the boy, you imbeciles will regret the day you were born." a voice said behind us.  
a figure stood in the shadows, but stepped out a little for us to see him. Bakura, how did he find us? his voice sounded weird like the voice that was from the shadow game in the woods. you don't think. . . . . . ?  
"hey, you, you need to leave!"  
"or else you'll do what,you pathetic little drones?"  
now it hit me, Bakura found us because the Millennium ring can find other millennium items. Bakura took out, . . . .. .a magic card? how will that help us?!  
"go, magical energy!"  
in a flash of light, the goons were all bound by two big rings around their bodies, they couldn't move or do anything.  
"how did you do that, Bakura?" Tristan asked, and quite frankly i wanted to know too.  
"come, now is our chance to escape." he said, motioning us to come.  
me and Tristan pretty much had no choice, so we followed him. he lead us to a stairwell, and man this building is huge. Bakura stayed in front to lead us out, but something was off.  
"hey Bakura, what did you do with the magic card? how did it come to life like that?" i asked.  
"ask later, the guards are still behind us." he replied. and he wasn't joking i could still hear them.  
"what's wrong with you, Bakura?" Tristan asked.  
"Tristan's right, you seem off." i added on. we stopped seeing a door,but just our luck, locked. after a couple of flights, we spotted and open door, only problem was it was a straight drop right into the wood, we have nowhere else to go now, it's over. Tristan ran right to it and almost fell, good thing Bakura and i grabbed him before that happened.  
"i owe you guys one."  
"thanks for the sentiment Tristan, but we have problems." i said, hearing the guards getting closer to us.  
"looks like we're as good as caught." Tristan said.  
"we're no captured just yet." Bakura said.  
"are you blind, boy? we are sitting ducks up here!" i asked.  
"not when i enlist some help from the shadow realm."  
"that can't be good." Tristan said.  
"what was your first clue?" i sarcastically asked.  
i thought we got rid of the evil spirit inside the millennium ring and banished him to the graveyard. looks like he's back and means business. since i was the one that attacked him, i guess he wants to finish me off himself. 5 goons guarded our way out. he just laughed at them, they have no idea how much trouble they were in.  
"i'll show you all the true meaning of fear as i summon the man eater bug."  
oh, hell, they're so dead. with a bright flash of light out came the monster, in the dark glow from the shadow realm. they cowered in fear as the monster got closer to them. as it began to attack, evil Bakura just snickered.  
"aren't present day humans so much fun to terrorize?"  
"not really, but then again, we are present day humans. what the hell are you?" i asked him.  
"me? someone with great power, my dear. and soon to be greater and i can't spend the day having fun. i have things to do, so i'll use the morphing jar to put and end to their pathetic whining."  
he tossed the card at them and it instantly became the morphing jar. with one swallow all of their souls went to the shadow realm.  
"i have no patience for obstacles that get in my way, remember that." he told us as we just followed him. which in retrospect wasn't a very wise choice.  
"who are you and what do you want from us? i know your not really Bakura cuz i sent your ass to the graveyard, so fess up." i shouted at him.  
he got closer to me, a lot closer than i would've liked.  
"that wouldn't have happened if Bakura hadn't betrayed me. i decided i need a new host."  
the pieces were slowly coming together.  
"you want Mokuba."  
"you're smarter than i give you credit for."  
"you won't take him without a fight from me."  
he smirked as he stepped closer to me, pinning me against the wall. i tried to push him away, but he just grabbed my wrists in an iron grip, pinned me to the wall.  
"let her go!" Tristan shouted behind us.  
"since you were the one that attacked me, i think i'll just return the favor. such a pity that such beauty has to go to waste."  
i was about to tell him off, when he suddenly did something i did not see coming. he smashed his lips against mine, kissing me roughly. this was so, well, gross, but at the same time, i felt myself starting to get weaker. it was like he was draining the life out of me, like a vampire draining it's victim of it's blood. with each second i grew weaker and weaker. my legs and arms started to feels limp, and my vision is becoming blurry. then all the sudden, everything went black.

Normal POV  
as Selena fainted, Bakura let her out of his grip and let her fall to the floor.  
"now i feel stronger. and that felt so good." evil Bakura said.  
"what did you to her?!" Tristan yelled.  
"simply drained her of her energy, but don't expect her to wake up anytime soon. are you to give him up willingly or do i have to summon something to consume your soul?"  
"no way."  
"maybe you didn't hear me correctly, you now i have the power to back up my threats. hand him over or you'll be sent to the graveyard."  
Tristan got stuck with and idea when he saw Selena slowly get upright behind Bakura.  
"i remember, your millennium ring. you can do whatever you want."  
"that's right so unless you want a demonstration, i suggest you stop resisting me."  
Bakura held out his hand for Mokuba and that when Tristan. Selena nodded behind him, understanding his plan.  
"you win. you can have him, but think fast!" Tristan shouted as he threw Mokuba at him.  
Selena punched his back and swung her leg under him to make him land on the ground. Bakura was out like a light.

**end of chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

Normal POV  
"great work, Selena." Tristan said, picking up Bakura.  
"you can thank me later, now we must leave." Selena told him. but it wasn't her voice. Iris took over since Selena's spirit became weak.  
"oh great another spirit." he groaned.  
"don't worry, like the spirit of the millennium puzzle, you can trust me. Selena does at least."  
"well, i trust Selena, so i guess i can trust you."  
"we don't have much time, we have to get back to the others."  
"let me take care of something first."  
Tristan grabbed the Millennium ring from Bakura and threw it into the woods. picking up Bakura's unconscious body, Iris grabbed Mokuba and they both began to run. after a few minutes they saw the door to the dueling balcony and met up with the others.  
"hey guys, a little help here?" Tristan called out.  
Joey and Tea shot their heads that them and ran over to their direction.  
"where have you two been?" Tea asked.  
"no time to tell you, lets just say it's a long story." Tristan said. Iris set down Mokuba and Tristan set down Bakura.  
"that evil spirit took over Bakura again. and even though i got rid of that necklace. . . . .. . what's that?" Tristan asked.  
Iris looked over, seeing a black energy dome over the dueling arena.  
"you finish first." Joey said.  
"we freed Mokuba, but then he tried to take him."  
"what did he want with Mokuba?"  
"to use him for his next host. since Bakura's spirit is against being with him from the start." Iris said, but the others just looked at her.  
"what's with Selena's voice?" Tea asked.  
"that's a story for another time." Tristan replied.

Selena's POV  
my energy was slowly returning to me, so i took control for a little while. we made it back to the dueling arena, but it was covered with a black dome,b which could only have meant one thing, the shadow realm. i closed my eyes wanting to see how Yugi was doing, wanting to be near him while this battle raged on. then suddenly, i heard a voice.  
"how did she get in here?" it was Pegasus. i shot my eyes open, and say the dueling arena, and Yugi. wait, so my Millennim Band has the power to teleport from one area to another? that explains how i got to this world in the first place. Yugi turned and saw me, but had a look of concern on his face. as i stood in there, i felt weak again, like the shadow realm feeds off my energy like Bakura did. as i looked at Yugi it was doing the same to him. he was so pale and he seemed like he was about to keel over. but then the spirit of the millenium puzzle came over im. thisspirit was stronger, he seemed to know how to survive in the shadow realm. i let Iris take over since i didn't want to black out again. Pegasus drew a card and put down a monster i've never seen, but it has zero attack and defense, what good does this card do? looking at the score board, Yugi has 900 life points and Pegasus had 600. amazing they survived this far.  
_i can sense what they're doing, mind switch _Iris told me.  
_both Yugi ad the spirit are switching minds? smart move. _i said, standing next to Iris in spirit form.  
_it could still work, but Yugi grows weak. he's not strong enough for the shadow realm and neither are you, Selena. _Iris grimly said.  
Yugi summoned curse of dragon to go with his dark magician. then i saw the mind switch in action. only Yugi looked as weak as i felt.  
"this is so hard. . . . the strain. . . . . . it hurts." Yugi's normal voice came to me, i could hear the pain in his voice.  
_Yugi, if this is too much for you, you need to let me take over. _the puzzle spirit told him.  
_give me minute, i just want to last out the turn. _even Yugi's thoughts sound strained.  
his breathing became weezy and shallow. i took over from Iris too. the strain was so horrible i could hardly breath. and since i'm still recovering after what happened with Bakura, i think i'm in more danger than i realize.

Normal POV  
outside the dome, the others felt something that they never felt before. a sharp pain right through their hearts.  
"did you guys just feel that?" Tea asked, putting her hand to her heart.  
"yeah, a sharp pain. this is weird. maybe we have a strong connection with Yugi and Selena that we can sense when something is wrong." Joey replied.  
"yeah, i felt it too." Tristan added.  
"i think they're in really big trouble." Joey said, " i jut wish their was something we could do to help them."

Selena's POV  
Yugi became shaky, and could tell his pain was getting worse. my pain began to increase too. slowly i made my way to him, trying to help him up a little.  
_Selena, Yugi, you both need us to take over. _Iris told us, i could see her next to me in spirit form.  
_she's right, you both are too weak! _the puzzle spirit added on.  
_okay for now. _both of us said at the same time. Iris and the spirit took over.  
the spirit called and attack, but Pegasus's monster stopped his. his monster can hypnotize any monster that attacks ad stop them. then he sacrificed his monster to play looked similar to the one he sacrificed, but this one was different. he absorbed Yugi's curse of dragon and made it it's armor. as the spirit called dark magician to attack, he attacked curse of dragon and since it was his monster, his life points go down to 400. and he also absorbed dark magician, so the spirit was left without any defense and no way out.  
_come on you have to let me play one last card. _Yugi said.  
_let me take control too. _i told Iris.  
_if we do and you both reach your levels of endurance, you both will be in the shadow realm for all eternity. _Iris told us.  
_i have to risk it, but Selena doesn't. don't let her take control. _Yugi told Iris.  
_let me help! _i yelled.  
_no! i can't risk your soul too! leave Iris in control!_  
when Yugi came out, he looked so weak. the pain and the strain looked too much for him.  
"gotta play fast. . . . . .Pegasus, i play one card facedown. . . . . . . . and for my last move, i play fairel imp in defense mode."  
his voice sounded so little and worn out. but does Pegasus show mercy? no, he attacks Yugi's monster and that was the final thing that hurt him the most. the spirit tried to switch with him fast, but Yugi collapsed right there. his knees fell to the ground and his head landed on the platform. i switched with Iris and ran to him. i shook him a little but he wasn't responding. no. . . .no he can't be gone! first Seto and now Yugi?! i held in my arms and begged for him to wake up. my voice cracking from the tears flowing down my face.  
"Yugi, please, speak to me! don't leave me! bad enough he has Seto, but he can't take you too!, please Yugi say something!"  
nothing.

Normal POV  
everyone groaned with pain, feeling the pain of being cut off from Yugi.  
"you guys felt that?" Tristan asked.  
"something's wrong. someone's hurt, or worse." Tea said.  
"this is too freaky suddenly i can't feel one of them at all. it's like they're gone off the face of the earth. this is creeping me out." Joey said.  
Tea ran into the black dome, but came back out. Tristan tried, but he jut ended up on the other side.  
"so we can't get in there." Joey said.

Selena's POV  
_yugi, yugi wake up!_ the spirit shouted. _i can't feel his presence. he. . . . he can't be gone!_  
"forget him! he boy was too weak! he couldn't handle the shadow realm. Yugi's gone and it's jut you and me now." Pegasus shouted at us. he takes Seto and Yugi from me and he has the nerve to tell me that? Iris took over since i was almost about to collapse. the spirit took over Yugi's body, determined to end this duel once and for all.  
"you showed Yugi no mercy, so i will do the same to you."  
"then let the game continue."  
without Yugi, he can't do the mind switch, so he's back to square one. i concentrate on the guys, wondering where they were, and when i opened my eyes, i saw them. i was outside the dome once again.  
"how did you do that?" Joey asked.  
"guys i have some bad news." i started to say, but Tea stopped me.  
"Yugi's hurt, isn't he?"  
i nodded my head, a tear streaming down my face.  
"i just wish he was here now." i whispered to myself.  
"Yugi's still with you, Selena." that voice i know that voice. i opened my eyes, i was in the realm that the spirits use to come and speak to us. Mokuba stood in front of me.  
"how?"  
"no time to say, but i know that he's still with you and the others. you guys keep him alive, that's why he pushes on and that's why he fights."  
i nodded, and smiled since i was so happy to see Mokuba.  
"where's. . . "  
"Seto's fine, he's always with you."  
Mokuba faded from me, as i returned back with the others.  
"guys i have an idea. Yugi reached out for us, so we'll reach out to him. if we can combine our energies and concentrate. . . . . "  
"maybe we can reach him!" Joey finished. my energy slowly coming to me. i was like a battery that needed recharging. we all joined and hands and just concentrated on Yugi. and with Iris ad the millennium band helping me there was no stopping us. in one minute, our spirits were in the dome with the spirit of the puzzle. Pegasus tried to read his mind, but we blocked him.  
"this is impossible! i can see all and know everything in your head."  
"not anymore Pegasus." Joey said.  
"not as long as we're here. now get your ugly ass out of his mind and stay out!" i yelled at him.  
"thank you, all of you." the spirit said.  
"you never get it do you Pegasus? you think that eye gives you everything, but your wrong. friendship does." Iris said.  
Pegasus looked so mad, he was about to burst. the spirit laid out a magic card, mystic box. now we're cooking. the dark magician was switched with a self destructing bomb from the armor of Pegasus's monster. since Pegasus couldn't see anything coming anymore, he passed his turn. brain control, why he used that i have no idea. once he takes control of that monster it will self destruct, but he played another magic card. the one that Yugi placed before he collapsed. black magic ritual, by sacrificing the bomb and the dark magician, he made magician of black chaos. now Pegasus was in for it. he placed one card face down and one in defense mode. Pegasus's monster trapped the magician in a gaze that paralyzed him. when Pegasus tried to absorb his monster the spirit did something and quick. kuribos and multiply, a powerful combo and once that monster absorbed the kuribos, Pegasus forgot one thing. Kuribos self destruct once they come in contact with enemy monsters. once that was over with one final blast, that thing was gone. then came a a feeling that shook all of us. i opened my eyes and i was inside the black dome again. my energy coming back faster and i stood next to. . . . . .Yugi! the duel was over. Yugi won and Pegasus was no more. he was back and i think i might have hugged him a little too tight.  
"Selena, i can't breath!"  
"sorry."

**end of chapter 17, sorry it was longer than usual, but i wanted to put the end of the tournament in one chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

the black dome began to disappear, the light showing through. the others cheered and ran to us as the last of the darkness disappeared.  
"you guys did it, you really did it!" Joey said, a little too excited.  
Tea pushed him aside and finished for him since he could barely speak.  
"what Joey's trying to say is that it's great that you and our grandpa are going to be reunited."  
"yeah and. . . "  
"and we're so impressed of how brave you were."  
"yeah and. . ."  
"and we're proud of both of you."  
"will you let me talk?!"  
we all laughed a little, and i was happy too. finally Seto and Mokuba would be set free. maybe Yugi was right, i thinky my heart does belong to Kaiba. then it hit me, we're cheering when Pegasus hasn't even done what he promised.  
"don't be so cheer just yet, where's Pegasus so he can free everyone?" i asked.  
all of us looked over to the other side of the arena and he was gone. i knew he would try and weasel his way out of it.  
"double crossing son of a. . . . . why am i not surpised? we have to find him." i muttered  
"we cn't just leave Mokuba and Bakura behind." Tea said. she was right, and after that episode with Bakura, wonder if i'll ever be the same around him again.  
"hey guys, up here!" i smiled, looking up on the balcony, i saw that Bakura was back to normal.  
"hey buddy back to normal?" Tristan asked.  
Bakura gave us a confused look.  
"back to normal? i haven't been normal?" he asked.  
"the millennium ring was making you weird again. and made you do somethings you'd never do if you were sane." i said.  
"where's the millenium ring?" Yugi asked us.  
"gone, Tristan got rid of it." i replied.  
"oh well, at least i'm fine now." Bakura said, with his little smile.  
"watch Mokuba for us then, we have to find Pegasus." Joey said to Bakura. he nodded in agreement and we were off the find him. we ran to the roof and to the tower,he couldn't have gotten far. then something hit me, well stopped me anyway. wasn't running Yugi and the others anymore. i was in a small garden, lit by the noon sun.  
_Iris? where am i? _i asked.  
_remember your duel with Mokuba, the vision you had?i think your in another vision of the past. _she told me.  
she may be right, maybe transporting isn't the only power the millennium band has. i can see the past, but who's past am i in? a small boy ran right by me, with a small girl coming behind.  
"tag, i got you!" the small girl yelled, nearly tackling him to the ground.  
"you win again Cecilia." the small boy said, out of breath.  
hold it, that boy looks so familiar, that couldn't be who think it is. silver hair, gold eyes, oh my God! it's Pegasus! man, what happened to him? the little girl, the way he looks at her, aw! he's in love. wait, blonde hair, gray eyes, it looks like a younger version of the girl in the dining room. right in front of me, i saw then grow up from kids to teens to young adults. Pegasus used to be happy?! what happened to her? then everything changed, a dark hospital room, doctors trying to revive a patient but showing little progress. the smell of radiation filled the air, i guess i was in a room of someone who has cancer. the beeps of the moniters rang out as the patients breathing began to die out. then the long beep that everyone knows means they're gone. the hustle of the doctors stopped as they moved away from the patient. when one moved away though, i saw the patient. her, Cecelia. she died? no wonder Pegasus is cold hearted now. then wind? okay these visions are so wearing me down. heat came over me and the blaze of the sun beat down on me. i was in . . . . Egypt? how? a man walked passed me and by the hair i could tell it was Pegasus. so what does a normal person do when struck with curiosity? follow. he stopped at a corner of the town when wind hit him and knocked his hat over. then came someone i've never seen before. a man dressed in a robe and had on a turban. when Pegasus ran to him, he gave him his hat back.  
"stranger, heed me advice. you have journeyed far, seeking to cure the ache in your soul. take great care. the ways to try and heal a broken heart may only lead to greater heartache."  
wise words, with that the man left, leaving Pegasus a little curious.  
"wait how did you know?" Pegasus asked.  
"it matters not. go home" the man yelled back to him.  
does he listen to the man? no, he follows him! he went into one building, which had a secret staircase. Pegasus followed him so i followed both. these stair were no joke it seemed to go on forever. after about ten minutes of walking down, we finally saw a light. it was a large room, it looked like one of the rooms from the exhibit in the museum at home. the man stood in the middle, looking at a tablet.  
"what is this place?" Pegasus asked to himself.  
"so you decided not to heed my warning." the man said. great, man, way to be discreet. two thugs came from behind me and grabbed Pegasus. he fight with them but it did no good.  
"who are you?" Pegasus asked.  
"i am a guardian of the millennium items. this is a sacred place. the only way to leave is to be chosen. it is your destiny." the man replied.  
he grabbed something from the tablet in front of him, looked like a little gold ball. wait, ball, the millennium eye? he gave it to Pegasus?!  
"what do you mean by that?" Pegasus asked.  
"you will be tested."  
he held the millennium eye to Pegasus's face, close to his left eye. with one little push, the eye went in and trust me it was not a pretty site. Pegasus screamed in pain, but soon the screams died down. soon it was white and all i heard was woman's voice.  
"Maximilian, it's really you!"  
it was her, Pegasus hugged her, for what seemed like forever. but it was just her soul. once we both stepped back into reality, she was gone. the room around began to change soon i was with the others again in a room that i had never seen before. Cecelia's portrait hung on the wall, while Tea read from his journal.  
"look, three soul cards and they're all blank." Yugi said.  
"that means they're back." i said.  
"what was with you, Selena? you stared into space for like ten minutes." Joey said.  
"you wouldn't believe me if i told you."  
the others ran off while Yugi and i just looked at the empty cards that were on the desk. the others ran out of site so Yugi and i decided to race, see who would get back to the arena first. but something blocked the stairwell. it was the man from my vision.  
"hey, he has a millenium item." Yugi said.  
hold it, that huge key around his neck is a millennium item?  
"who are you? you're blocking he stairs." i said.  
he looked at both of us so strange, like if something was wrong with us. then he came closer, as me and Yugi began to step back.  
"whoa, ever heard of personal space? stay back!" i yelled.  
he ignored me, pulling off his key, he aimed it at us. we both were cornered at the wall. damn, twice in one day, really? but he held the key to Yugi's head and turned it as if to unlock it. when Yugi was frozen in place, he did the same to me.

Normal POV  
Shadi made his way into the chambers of the Millennium puzzle and Band. he came across four doorways. one held toys, games cards, that room was Yugi's. he was surprised that he was pure innocence,no malice what so ever. another chamber was purple, a heart filled with love and held a strong connection to ancient Egypt. this room belonged to Selena, this room was filled with love and warmth, as a fireplace was across the way. music played as he walked closer. the room across from hers was golden, having sais crossing each other on the door. inside held he adoring of a warrior, one that has seen much battle and has known royalty. Iris stood in the middle, looking at Shadi.  
"might i ask why you are here in my chamber?" she asked.  
"looking for a thief."  
"and you accuse me?"  
"no, i don't but someone has stolen a millennium item."  
"come with me."  
Shadi followed Iris to the last room, a chamber much more mysterious than the others.  
"it's alright, you may enter my chamber, if that is what you desire. but i warn you i will let no harm come to the boy who's vessel i share." the spirit said.  
"nor will i allow you to harm the girl." Iris added on.  
"Yami, this man feels that Selena or Yugi is a thief."  
"they would never steal."  
"Pegasus's millennium eye is missing, someone with a millennium item did it. if all four of you have nothing to hide, then i should be allowed to search here." Shadi said in defense.  
"guilty till proven innocent, an ancient custom for the modern era." Iris pointed out.  
"very well, search if you wish."  
with a snap from both of them, they disappeared and then came several doorways. he searched and searched, nothing proved useful to him. walking into one, the floor collapsed underneath him, but he caught the edge just in time.  
"don't know why the spirit and Iris are doing this to you, . . . "  
"but we can't let them hurt you."  
two hands grabbed him and helped him up, Yugi and Selena. they got him back up and sat him down.  
"i seek the truth, but this is strange. " Shadi told them.  
"yeah, it is, but i don't think the spirit and Iris are doing this on purpose." Selena said.  
"i get the feeling that some memories are hidden from them too. wish we knew what they were." Yugi added.  
"same here Yuge."  
as soon as Yugi said that a door appeared before them, a bright light showing through.  
"i think this appears to answer you. but why does it heed you calls? both of you." Shadi said.  
all three of them walked towards it. inside a large room with stone tablets lined up side by side.  
"what is this place?" Yugi and Selena said in unison.  
"5000 years ago, Egyptian kings and queens played a game of great ad terrible power. shadow games were played with real magic and real monsters. but those games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. until a brave king and queen locked the magic away, sealing the monsters in stone tablets. but how could your other presences have knowledge of the ancient history? and i sense magic in here that the world has not know for 5 millennia. " Shadi told them as they walked one through the chamber.  
as they walked further, Yugi ans Selena looked at the tablets.  
"they look like duel monsters." Selena said, before a huge sword came to nearly slice her. magical energy came out of nowhere. then they appeared before them. the dark magician and lady knight.  
"they prepare to strike, they're another defense against any intruders." Shadi told them. but Selena and Yugi began to reason with them.  
"lady knight,"  
"dark magician,"  
"we're not intruders, you both know us." Yugi said.  
"recognize us? stand aside and let us pass, both of you!" Selena yelled.  
"we will no reveal the secrets here."  
"you know we won't, let us pass in peace."  
Shadi was in disbelief when he saw both monsters drop their weapons and stand down.  
_the dark magician and lady knight, who in ancient times obeyed only the pharaoh and his queen, obey these children? impossible! unless. . . .these two are the chosen ones! the prophecy comes to pass! _

Selena's POV  
Yugi and i were still in the tower, but that was the weirdest experience of my life. the man with the key finally put it down and apologized.  
"i didn't realize you two were the chose ones and that the ancient predictions have finally been fulfilled. in my search for a thief i have found the most worthy ones fated to unlock the magic. the theft of the millennium eye was the first sign that evil walks among as in ancient times when chaos threatened the world. only they that hold the millennium puzzle and band can save it."  
excuse me, what? save the world?! well, no pressure here. he was about to leave, when Yugi stopped him.  
"isn't there anything else you can tell us about this?" Yugi asked.  
the man stopped in his tracks., and he turned again to look at us.  
"be on your guard, beware of the thief that stole the millennium eye. he will come seeking both of you."  
"how the hell do you expect us to find him if you can't?" i asked.  
"and who are you?"  
"my name is Shadi, and i am certain we will meet again someday soon. until then remember your destiny. the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."  
with that he disappeared. leaving us alone again.

finally after snapping out of it, Yugi and i meet up with everyone on the balcony. and Mokuba was finally awake. i ran to him and hugged him. he still seemed a little weak, but i was glad he was back to normal.  
"ready to go home?" i asked.  
"not without Seto, where's my big brother?" he asked.  
i shrugged, i didn't know where he was either. i couldn't wait to see him again.  
"i don't know, but he's here somewhere. we'll find him." i told him.  
as we were to leave and try and find Seto, Crochet came to give the three million dollar prize. i already promised Joey he could have it.  
"Sel, if i thought for a moment you wouldn't punch me, i'd kiss you." Joey said, getting a little too eager.  
Crochet also gave me and Yugi a couple of cards. but these weren't ordinary cards, they were one of a kind. i have the Power Of Love and Yugi has the Ties Of Friendship.  
"now you can leave." Crochet told us. well, that was rude, but hey i wanted off this island too.

we searched the castle until it was late in the afternoon, but no sign of Seto. both Mokuba and i were calling his name but no answer. we were in the courtyard, looking over the gate, when the doors opened and revealed a smiling Seto Kaiba.

**end of chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

my heart was so happy, seeing that Seto was okay. Mokuba ran to him and hugged him. tears of joy ran down his face seeing his brother alive and well again. it was such a touching moment, seeing the brotherly love between these two. then i heard sniffling behind me.  
"Joey are you crying?" i asked.  
"no, i just have something in my eye."  
"Yugi and Selena told you risked a lot Seto, but now we're together again."Mokuba said.  
"ready to go home, little brother?" Seto asked.  
"you bet!"  
Seto looked at all of us, but hi gaze came to Yugi and me.  
"thank you, Yugi, for saving my bothers soul. he means everything to me."  
"how could i do anything else?" Yugi said.  
"Selena, about what happened,. . . ."  
"it's okay, i forgive you." i cut him off, but he just smiled. his eyes were on the ground, so i just ran to him and hugged him. he seemed surprised at first, but then he hugged back. i can't even describe how much i just wanted to stay in his arms. his embrace was warm and tight. but then in comes Joey.  
"awww, ain't that nice? the two lovebirds together again."  
i pulled away for a minute just giving Joey a dirty look, and i was probably as red as a tomato. Mokuba hugged me before he and Seto went off to ride back to the city in there chopper.  
_you did it. you saved everyone, Yugi. _the spirit told him.  
_we both did, and i don't even know your name.  
i'm called many things, Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, but mostly Yami.  
well Yami i'm glad to call you my friend.  
good, because i'm glad to be one. _  
then a thought came that made us all run.  
"all the boats are gone so how are we supposed to leave?"  
all of us ran to where Seto's copter was, pretty much asking for a ride home.

"what's the matter, Yugi, your not surprised to see me up and about are you?"  
Grandpa's voice came from across the hospital hall. it was good to see that he was okay. Yugi ran and hugged him.  
"i missed you, Grandpa, ready to go home?"  
"not until someone else gives me a hug." he said, looking at me.'  
"don't know if i should." i said.  
"you're pretty much family now. come here." grandpa said, with a smile on his face. i went and hugged them both.

" so you saved me and became champion of the duelist kingdom?" grandpa asked while we walked back to the shop.  
"i didn't do it alone, everyone helped." Yugi told him.  
"yup and i'm now officially the best female duelist in the world." i told him.  
"and lets not forget me!" Joey said behind us.  
"both of you must have improved since i last saw you duel." Grandpa told us.  
"Grandpa, maybe you should go home and rest a little." Yugi said.  
"yeah you just got out of the hospital." i added  
"don't be silly, you two. i feel great. one, two, three, four, one, two. . ." he said while stretching but on the last two, he bent back and i heard a crack. he groaned a little making us all worry a little.  
'you okay, Mr. Moto?" Tristan asked.  
"just a little stiff, that's all." he told us.  
"hey, you, i have something to say to you, that is if your who i think you are!" a little girls voice yelled to us. all of u turned and saw a little girl standing in front of the shop, hugging a teddy bear. she came to us, looking so mad at Grandpa.  
"tell me, are you Solomon Moto?" she asked.  
"yes and who might you be?"  
"who might i be? i might be Rebecca. and i might have just got into town and i might have bee here waiting for you to show up, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know."  
Yugi chuckled a little.  
"a lady?" Yugi asked.  
"that's right, you saying i'm not a lady, buster?" Rebecca yelled while getting in his face. i pulled Yugi back a little since i had my hands on his shoulders anyway.  
"hey what's a little squirt like you doing traveling by herself, that's dangerous." Joey said.  
"i can take care of myself, and if not, i have teddy to protect me, right teddy?" she told us and asked the bear.  
"sh talks to the bear?" Joey said. i giggled a little a Joey's tone of voice.  
"Rebecca, what is it you want from me?" Grandpa asked  
"my card back!" she yelled.  
"beg pardon?"  
"you have my blue eyes white dragon, now give it back to me!"  
all of us just went, huh? by the way she was yelling i don't think she joking and she has the most annoying voice next to We-Evil Underwood.  
"you all heard me, i want my blue eyes back right now!"  
"slight problem." Tea said. making us all remember when Seto tore it up. the little girl went on bout how she was a dueling prodigy, going around the world beating top duelists. and that she was only eight years old.  
"more like eight inches tall." Joey whispered behind me, making me laugh. Yugi told us he heard about her, she was making a big fuss in the media since she was that young. Rebecca yelled at Grandpa wanting the card, and wanting to duel for it. Joey felt like strangling this girl, and i don't blame him. accusing Grandpa of stealing, she really was asking for a punch in the face.

so this little girl could shut up, we went straight Kaiba land, to see if they had any available dueling arenas. Mokuba hooked us up, since he and Seto do owe us. Grandpa was gonna duel, but Yugi stepped in at the last minute and said he'd duel in his place. long story short, Yugi forfeited to teach the little girl a lesson in the heart of the cards. her grandfather was the one that gave him the blue eyes as a gift for helping him so many years ago. she apologized and Yugi gave her the ties of friendship card he got in duelist kingdom. now it's been a couple of days since we all got back and finally got lots of sleep without worrying about anything. well, not yet anyway, something tells me this thing is far from over.

Mokuba's POV  
"Mr. Kaiba, what a surprise."  
"good to see you back sir."  
those snakes told us. do they really think me and my brother are that stupid?  
"i'm sure it is you snakes. i know all about the scheme you had with Pegasus to take over my company." Seto yelled at them.  
"yeah, what you guys did was really messed up. working with that creep to get rid of me and my brother, you guy are sick." i added, remembering me and Selena in the dungeon.  
"you all are fired and i suggest you all get out right now before i really loose my temper and take more than your jobs." Seto warned them. they tried worm their way out of it, pretty much begging for mercy. they came up with such a lame story with using Pegasus to find my brother. they said they had no intention to take over Kaiba Corp, that it was all a trick fro Pegasus. the sad thing was that Seto was buying it. they told him his latest video game was ready, his virtual pod. Seto's been working for years on that thing and it was good to see him almost finished with it. but now he says he wants to try it out now. in the elevator, i decided to ask him.  
"Seto, we just got back, why do you have to try it now?"  
"you don't need to worry about it Mokuba."  
"but it could be a trap."  
"you're forgetting, little brother, i designed each and very program in the game myself."  
we headed to the basement, where Seto usually keeps his prototypes for his inventions. by the look on his face i wasn't gonna be able to talk him out of it. if i had Selena with me, maybe i could. i could tell Seto really liked her, and that Selena shared the feelings. i like Selena, she made Seto happy and she's really nice, along with that she's the best female duelist in the world. it's like these two were made for each other. i could even sense it when they hugged. i stayed at the operating system table in the other room while Seto climbed in and put his deck in the slot. before he started the machine, i asked him one last time.  
"big brother are you sure about this?"  
"absolutely, now start it up."  
"alright then."  
"i won't be long, Mokuba."  
i hope he knows what he's doing, i thought to myself. i pulled the switch, and the machine started. in the room it showed a monitor showing where Seto was. after a few minutes, he encountered an armed ninja, that's when everything went wrong. i knew this wasn't such a good idea. light shined through the pod and i could hear Seto's grunts of pain. after everything quieted down, i ran to the pod and pulled it open. he wasn't responding, his mind is stuck in the game. and the doors began to shut and lock me in.  
"your brother's obsession with technology has always been his weakness." one of the men from the board room told me through the loudspeaker.  
"what did you do?!" i yelled at them.  
"he should have listened to you, but instead his mind is imprisoned in his own game. thank to a few technical modifications we've made and with you our prisoner once again, there's no stopping us from taking over Kaiba Corp."  
i could Kemo and his men coming down the hall. thinking quick, i opened the slot that had my brother's deck in it and took his cards. since the doors wouldn't open, i went through the vents. it was pouring rain outside, but i just ran to the two people i trust besides my brother. Yugi and Selena.

Yugi's POV  
it was good to be back home. it was pouring rain outside, so all of us just decided to stay inside. Joey bought and traded a couple of cards, while Selena was thinking about what cards to trade.  
"just put it on my tad, Gramps." Joey told grandpa.  
"your tad's past due, Joey."  
"then put it on Tristan's."  
"here's an idea, Joey. just pay the man." Selena told him.  
"like i'm gonna listen to the girl that has a crush on Kaiba. forget it."  
she gave Joey such a death glare it wasn't funny. Joey backed up with his hands in the air in surrender.  
"just kidding, man. just don't kill me. what's so bad about. . . . "  
he was cut off, someone ran right in. a familiar face, Mokuba.  
"someone help me please." he asked in such a weak tone. Selena ran to him, taking him inside the house upstairs. there, we dried him off and warmed him up with some cocoa. since he was still cold, he sat close to Selena and snuggled next to her. he told us everything that the men of the board had done. Selena seemed really mad, probably because it was the same men that wanted to get rid of him before.  
"the only way to get him out is to win the game?" i asked  
"yeah." he said.  
"but if they reprogrammed the game how can he?" Tea asked.  
"i don't know, but i thought you guys could help."  
"we will help, but tell us more about this game pods." Grandpa told him.  
"i don't know much, i was very young when he started on it. i remember him spending endless hours on the prototypes, trying to get everything perfect."  
"there's more than one?" Selena asked.  
"yeah in the lab. it was Seto's dream to create the ultimate virtual world. but those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare." he said before burying his face in Selena's shoulder.  
"lousy suits, we'll show them just like we did Pegasus." Joey said.  
"yeah, we can use the prototypes to go in and get Seto." Selena caught on to the idea. grabbing our umbrellas, we all ran to Kaiba Corp HQ. he lead us to a area that said Keep Out and was blocked off by fence.  
"this is his personal lab. he doesn't like anyone in there, but i used to sneak in all the time." Mokuba told us.  
he climbed the fence and opened it from the inside to let us in. entering a huge building that had so much stuff and inside, the pods were kept in a separate room. Mokuba checked the panel to see if they were working and they were.  
"four pods, someone's gonna have to stay here. i vote Tristan." Joey said.  
Tristan pulled him in a head lock, not liking his last remark.  
"i'm going." Mokuba said.  
"Mokuba, you're the only one that knows how to works this thing. you should stay here." Joey told him.  
"yeah, but i actually know my way around the virtual world."  
"he got you there, Joey." Selena said. with a grin on her face.  
that means, me , Selena, Joey and Mokuba are headed in.  
"take care of my gorgeous bod, pal." Joey said to Tristan, which made all of us laugh.  
and we're off to find Kaiba and beat this game.

**end of chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

as the pods closed, it felt s weird having that thing cover my eyes and slowly drift into another world. i woke up in a wooded area with a wristband holding my deck and a reader that said i had 2000 life points. Yugi and the others had the same thing on their arms.  
"it's a good thing i have my deck with me but this life point count makes me nervous. i mean i know what happens in a video game when you loose a life, but i wonder what happens here." Yugi said.  
"yeah, me too. at least it's not like call of duty." i replied.  
soon we came to a scary looking graveyard, fog coming over the tombstones. as we walked through i had a strange feeling we were being watched.  
"hard to believe this is virtual and not real." i said.  
"yeah, well, it looks plenty real to me." Joey said, shaking behind me.  
Joey and i both stopped when we heard something cracking. it's like the zombie movies when the corpse comes out of the grave. slowly we turned, and we came face to face with zombie monsters.  
"zombie alert! help!" Joey cried.  
we both jumped back, but then realized something, these are nothing but duel monsters. so they are to be treated as such.  
"so if i just draw a card, then. . . . i really don't know what." Joey said, as all three of us behind him face-palmed.  
"let me show you how it's done," Mokuba said, drawing a card," i summon the Reucashin!"  
out popped a monster, since i got the point, figure i should summon something.  
"i summon Lady Knight!"  
"and i summon the Dark Magician!"  
when all our monsters appeared, what comes naturally? all of us yelling. . .  
"attack!"  
all our monsters killed the others, but then they reappeared again. then i remembered you can't kill zombie monsters so easily. but Joey didn't remember.  
"i summon Flame Swordsman! attack with sword strike!"  
"Joey, call off his attack!" Yugi and i yelled, but too late. he attacked and so did the zombie, bye Flame Swordsman.  
"with every attack, these things get stronger." i said.  
"true, but they still have one big weakness, their defense is zero." Yugi said.  
"oh, now i remember," Joey said," i activate shield and sword! that switches their attack and defense and they are open for attack. i believe you guys should do the honors."  
"dark magic attack!"  
"sword slice attack!"  
all the zombies gone. as we cheered out popped a card with a picture of some coins. each of us got what looked like 5 coins, well that seems cheap even for Seto. while we were about to walk on, i heard a little giggle behind me. out from one of the tombstones came a little fairy, it was so cute, but a little shy.  
"hey i bet it's one of those fairies they put in the game to help the players out." Joey said. with that, the fairy flew off so naturally we followed it. little guy was fast, so we had to run. it lead us to a cliff, the disappeared in the woods somewhere. overlooking the cliff, we saw a small village. since it was a cliff, we had to go around. wandering around the town, no sign of Seto anywhere, but we did see a shop with a lot of powerful cards. we searched and asked everyone in that town, no one knew where Kaiba was. but on the bright side i got a big kick out of seeing Joey get bit by a virtual dog. along with that i knocked out one dude that was getting a little handsy.  
"hey, Joey," Yugi yelled," did you find out anything?"  
. /tumblr_md8ya3vvaJ1rqmroto1_  
"yeah i found out i hate virtual dogs. and no wise crack out of you, Sel." i said to me. i couldn't say anything i was laughing too hard seeing that dog still have a hold of Joey's rear.  
"hey guys," Mokuba called out to us," i got a lead. see that mountain? well an old woman who i was talking to said she say a man with a prisoner headed there this morning. supposedly, there's some kind of ancient temple at the top, and the only way there is by crossing the desert."  
great, now we must walk through a desert. and the desert wasn't calm, oh no. there was a huge sandstorm that came in just as soon as we started walking. the virtual sand was no joke, it still hurt when it got in your eye. then wouldn't you know it, a huge sand twister comes right at us, and then in came the darkness.

"Yuge, Sel, wake up." Joey's voice called out.  
i woke with Yugi and the others next to me. guess the sand twister really was bad.  
"where are we?" i asked.  
"that sand twister lead us back into town." Joey told us," but i think it shook the little guy up too."  
i got up and went to check on Mokuba, he was a little sandy, but okay physically.  
"hahaha that ain't no way of crossing no desert!" someone laughed at us. we all turned to see this old man on the stoop if a house in a rocking chair. Yugi and Joey went to talk to him, while i stayed to help Mokuba up. but i could still hear the conversation.  
"you know about crossing a desert?" Joey asked him.  
"no me, but those darn nematory chickens."  
"oh, you mean the nematory card. thanks, can you tell us where to get one?"  
"ha, they can't be got, they can only be won."  
"man, this guy is an odd bird."  
"you say prized bird? it sure is."  
we all tried to think of what he might be telling us when Mokuba suggested to look in the stands we passed on the way in. we checked everywhere, nothing.  
"no wonder that Bird is so prized around here." Joey said.  
"prized!" Yugi shouted." that's it! that's what the old man meant!"  
then like that, he just takes off and leaves us in the dirt. he's fast for someone that short and trust me i know. at least in these heels i can run. he stopped in front of a flyer that said something about a contest.  
"fame glory and the prized nematory card await the heroic warrior who can defeat our grand the great chief and the owner of shadow coliseum." Mokuba read the flyer. sine we were desperate we ran to the coliseum, and had to speak with someone that resembled a relative to Java the Hut. he laughed and said thought we were kidding and then ate a fly. gross. but when he saw we were serious, he let us have a shot. he handed Yugi and pig mask, but i think he should have wore it it would have been an improvement. and he had a dark green cape, still think the owner should have wore that, since he was scaring the little children. Joey then decided to face the champion himself, taking the mask and cape from Yugi.  
"thanks, Joey." Mokuba told him.  
"forget about it. being a hero is what i do best." Joey said.  
here's what i say, "oh dear lord we're doomed."

all three of us watched in the seats, cheering for Joey.  
"introducing senor Porky!" announced the owner to the stadium.  
senor porky, i'm sorry but that's funny as hell. i couldn't hold it in, so now back to not breathing from laughing too hard.  
"and the champion, madam butterfly!" in came a girl, with a butterfly mask, being carried in like she owns the joint.  
"huh? i knew guys could be dirty as pigs, never knew they dressed the part. hope you duel better than you smell, you swine." she told Joey.  
"you know what i like about butterflies? they don't talk!" he told her.  
the duel began, Joey summoned Flame Swordsman. and then the girl summoned, . . . . . Harpie Lady? hold it, is that who i think it is? Joey was about to attack, when the girl held up a very familiar trap card, mirror wall. yep, i knew it, it is Mai.  
"looks like Harpie Lady know how to bring home the bacon."  
"okay, that's it! there's only one duelist besides Selena that can be this annoying!"  
"you're so dead when i get to you Joey!" i yelled at him.  
the girl pulled out rose whip, but Joey took off his mask revealing himself. she stopped the attack just in time, taking her mask off as well.  
"Joey, is that really you?" Mai asked.  
"what are you doing here, girl?" i yelled as all of us ran to her.  
"Selena, Mokuba, Yugi. . . . . i'm testing this game for some suits in Kaiba Corp."  
"you could be in danger, Mai." Joey told her.  
"yeah," Mokuba added," those suit kidnapped my big brother, and he's trapped here."  
"Kaiba's here?" she asked.  
"and we need the nematory card to cross the desert to get to him" Yugi told her.  
"that's the prize for the match."  
all the crowd started to get into a frenzy, they really looked mad. Mai decided to join us to help find Seto. using her Harpie lady's whip, she got the nematory card and we all ran as fast as we could. Joey decided to help out a little by pulling a trap card called trap hole. it worked amazingly. getting to where the desert starts, Mai summoned five nematories. while crossing, Mai told us that Kaiba Corp paid her to go an test it. i guess they wanted t test it out first before trapping Seto here. and just our luck, out pops a sand storm monster.  
"this time, let me do something," i yelled," i'll get this thing with my gold eyes silver dragon. attack with with silver fury!"  
with one blast from my dragon, it was gone. everything cleared up, and we could see the end of the desert. i think i was as happy as Mokuba that we were almost to him.  
"go drumsticks!" Joey yelled at the bird.  
"guys," Mai said," Joey named his chicken."  
"it's a nematory, Mai."  
"no one cares, Joey." i added.  
finally we got there and it was huge. it didn't look ancient though, but oh well. Mokuba was the first to run in and i was second. the others followed, while we came in through what looked like a cave. this place was so creepy. two doors appeared in front of us, so me and Joey both pushed them open. a labyrinth just perfect and the doors slammed shut behind us locking us in. after one minute of talking among-st ourselves, we heard a girl scream. and what does Joey do? runs right to it, typical. but we had to follow him, since a big labyrinth tank came right behind us. we finally made it to Joey, but he was deciding which way to go, left or right. the tank was still behind us so, so we just went in any way we could. but then another popped up, we were boxed in, trapped like rats.  
"anyone have a plan?" Joey asked.  
"yeah how about getting past the tanks?" i asked sarcastically.  
"got a plan B, Sel?"  
Yugi pulled a card quick, Magical hats. now we were safe while the tanks blasted an empty hat. we moved while in the hat, but Joey just has to be smart.  
"forward ho!" he yelled, but we hit a wall.  
"reverse, ho!" he yelled again  
"joey, if you don't stop, i'ma give you the heave ho!" i yelled at him, taking the stupid hat off. then came the fairy from before. she lead us to another part of the maze, and to someone, a girl. weird part was, she looked just like Mokuba.  
"check it out, Mokuba," Joey said," that fairy turned you into a girl!"  
"great, did she make you smart?" Mokuba retorted, i laughed.  
"is it get Joey day?!" Joey asked.  
"of course not," i answered," that's next week."

**end of chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

okay this is scary, Mokuba and this girl look like they could be twins. but by the way she talked sounded like someone twice her age.  
"we heard someone scream," Mokuba told her, "are you okay?"  
"i lost Eru, my guide." she told him, pointing at the fairy.  
"well, now that we're all here, can you get us out of this rat trap?" Joey asked her. but she just looked down at the floor and sighed.  
"i'm lost too."  
all of us just let out a groan of annoyance, but perked up when we heard. . .  
"but Eru can find a way out for us."  
Eru lead us out of the maze, but only to be met up by Gate Guardian. this is just not my day, is it? but from what I've heard Joey and Yugi faced this monster before with those Paradox brothers.  
"don't worry, we got this. we'll combine my red eyes black dragon,"  
"and my summoned skull, fusing them with polymerization. to form red eyes skull dragon."  
it was powerful, but still short about 500 attack. but then Joey pulled out a magic card, dragon nails. raising the skull dragons attack by 700, bye gate guardian.  
"that was amazing," the princess said," you all are so brave. much like the heroes of legend."  
"eh, it was nothing." Joey said.  
then we heard lots of voices coming from the end of the cave. lights from torches lit up the cave as the people came closer.  
"Princess Adina, are you there?"  
"Grandma!" Adina yelled.  
"my lady, we were worried sick about you! oh and i see you've made some new friends."  
"they saved me, they are the bravest warriors I've ever see!"  
all of just smiled and waved. after getting us out of the maze, we rode to the palace, since Adina invited us.

Seto's POV  
i woke up, feeling extreme heat, like i was next to a volcano. felt my hands were bound and tied to a stone.  
"where am i?" i softly asked, although i didn't expect someone to answer me.  
"you're with me, Seto Kaiba." said a very close voice.  
a man began to ascend from the ground, but i know who it was. it was a witty phantom.  
"you took me prisoner in my own game?"  
"yes."  
"then release me! i command you."  
this is no longer your game to command. the game has been reprogrammed, you're just late to the party, Kaiba."  
i just scoffed a little.  
"gee, i never liked parties."  
"but your the guest of honor. or at least you will be very soon. you see, Kaiba, you will have the great privilege of being our offering to the mythic dragon. but until then, your misery will be in my capable hands."  
okay, now he's just getting me mad.  
"that's enough! over ride protocal, end this simulation!"  
nothing happened, the game was supposed to shut down, but nothing happened.  
"tsk, tsk, tsk, i told you things have changed. your game's been rewritten, your silly safety precautions are a thing of the past. now if you'll excuse me, there is so much to do before the other two offerings come."  
hold it, there was only supposed to be two. who's the third offering? and actually, who's the second as well?  
"other offerings?"  
"i know how much you love the spotlight, but you'll just have to share."  
with a little maniacal laugh, he disappeared. i have to get out of here.

Selena's POV  
carriages came and took us to the castle. since there was five of us, Mokuba sat on my lap during the ride. i sat next to Joey while Yugi and Mai sat in front of us.  
"i like Adina," Mai said, "at least she know how to travel in style."  
i agreed, since this carriage was so nice, gold rims around the interior and red velvet seats.  
"yeah, you should be flattered that Kaiba based such a cool character on you, Mokuba." Yugi said.  
"on me?"  
Joey just started to laugh." yeah, on you, my lady."  
Mokuba just gave him a dirty look, Joey so was having fun with this. but then i said,  
"at least Seto doesn't call him a dueling monkey."  
he stopped laughing, then it was everyone's turn to laugh. we finally made it there, we had to walk a little bit behind the princes though. i walked behind Yugi, then came the little fairy from before resting on Yugi's head.  
"looks like Eru has taken a liking to you." Adina said.  
he shrugged a little, i thought it was cute, a little fairy on his head. they lead us to the dining area, where as usually Joey had to pig out on something.  
"careful, everyone," Mai called out, "keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth."  
and he almost choked, nice Joey you choke on virtual food.  
"Adina, do you have an news about my brother Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
she looked so sad and scared at the same time, while she looked at the table.  
"well, i didn't want to say anything before, but people often disappear when it's time for the offerings."  
"offerings?" Yugi asked.  
"what do you mean?" i asked.  
"every year around this time, offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so that the mythic dragon can be resurrected. another kingdom has put up there offerings, a baker was taken a week ago and a stranger from another land was brought in today."  
"that stranger has to be Seto," Mokuba said, "please you have to tell me where he is!"  
"he's in a dark castle floating in the sky."  
"why does that sound familiar?" Joey asked.  
"the castle of dark illusions?" Yugi asked.  
apparently, the only way to reach the castle was by a flying machine. duel monsters can't get there because a shield protects the castle. Mai told Mokuba it was just a game, that we could solve it. but then said life is a game since the other people heard her. when asked about their offerings, Adina said she volunteered. we all asked her if she was nuts, but then she told us about a prophecy. that warriors from another land would rise up and together would destroy the mythic dragon. she believes that we're the heroes from the legend.  
"alright!" Joey yelled. "super Joey will save the day!"  
"oh dear lord, these people are doomed." i said, softly placing my hand over my face.  
everyone giggled a little, and the princess lead us to changing room to fit us for our armor. and i was so lucky, the had armor that looked just like lady knight. and fortunately for me they also had the big sword. good thing the armor had something in the back to hold it  
"a girl could get used to this treatment." Mai said, coming up behind me.  
"you look nice Mai." i told her.  
"not as good as you," she said to me, "how'd you make out Yugi?"  
Yugi came in, awww he looked so cute with his armor on.  
"i feel silly."  
"don't, you look good." i told him. "how you doing Joey?"  
"i'm not coming out, no thanks."  
"oh come on!" i yelled at him, "i want to see!"  
he comes out if the curtain wearing. . . . a cave man outfit?  
"i'm wearing a bathroom rug, Sel!"  
oh man was i on the floor! he looked so funny, i couldn't breathe. then came lightning, a storm was approaching us. all of us went outside to see the castle and an army of duel monsters headed our way. me and Mai summoned some witches, but they barely even made a dent. Yugi tried to use his dark hole magic card, but an armored ninja knocked it out of his hand. with one swift move, the ninja got Adina in a net . all of us called out to her, but then came a small girl voice. turns out Mokuba switched places with her. great, more good news. Joey used his time wizard to reverse the clock on the ruins to get that flying machine. me and Mai sandwiched him in a hug. as soon as we were in the air, Joey calls the steering wheel. we got closer to the castle, which had a black cloud over in.  
"attention," Joey said, "this is our captain speaking. if you direct your attention to the left side of our aircraft, you can see that freaky floating castle, some clouds. and a swarm of ferocious monsters coming to devour us!"  
they came closer to us, so we took action.  
"attack Harpie Ladies!"  
"attack my feline warriors!"  
"go, fierce knight!"  
"dark magician attack!"  
all our monsters clashed in a big battle, as the others came on strong. the plane started to bump around so much that me and Yugi flew in opposite directions. a huge griffin lunged at Yugi, but Eru stood in his way. the griffin just swatted Eru away like a fly, she landed next to me. i tried to grab her, but one big push on the plane made me fall right off the plane. i was falling so fast, but something caught me. a net.

i was taken to the dark castle, but then thrown into a large room with immense heat. getting up and looking around, i was on a little pad of stone over a sea of lava. i felt my back to try and get my sword, but it must have fell off my back when i fell off the ship.  
"wake up Kaiba. you programmed me to torture my captives, not let them sleep."  
i heard a voice around the corner, i have to be where they're keeping him. a wall of stone covered him, so i ran closer, to see one of the freakiest dudes I've ever seen. but with the attack and defense point monitor on his head, i knew he was a duel monster.  
"guess you weren't my most inspired creation."  
Seto's voice, he's here! the monster just laughed at him.  
"oh come now Kaiba. give yourself some credit. after all, just look who i managed to snatch."  
Mokuba appeared i front of him, and he snatched off the dress he was wearing reveling his armor.  
"Seto!"  
"Mokuba, what are you doing?"  
"what do you think, big brother? i'm here to save you!"  
the monster just scoffed at him, then looked over to where i was.  
"please, you're not in a position to save anyone. neither is she."  
he pointed at me, making me get close to both Mokuba and Seto.  
"well, see about that. Lady Knight, release Seto!"  
she appeared in front of me and slashed the ropes that held him. when he was on his feet, Mokuba gave him his deck.  
"Thanks little brother. and how did she get in here?"  
"talk and thank later," i said, "we have to go."  
Seto nodded at me, while getting everything ready. the man trembled as Seto smirked at him.  
"time for a trip to the recycle bin, phantom. go blue eyes white dragon!"  
as the dragon appeared, the man tried to run, but the lightning blasted him from behind. he was gone. all three of us ran towards the bridge to get out of here, but armored ninjas began to surround us. a dragon capture jar appeared in front of us, but Seto summoned trap master. the jar was destroyed and another blue eyes appeared. they both attacked and all the ninjas were gone.  
"now can someone explain how both of you are here?" Seto asked a little bit too curiously.  
"don't be mad," Mokuba began, "but i went to Yugi and Selena for help."  
"and that's how i'm here." i added.  
"you now how i feel about Yugi." Seto said a little angry.  
"but i had no one else to turn to."  
he seemed to growl a little at the fact that Yugi was here, he actually looked really hot when he was mad. ugh! snap out of it! you're there to help.  
"look, Seto, Mokuba and i wouldn't have made it this far without Yugi's help. just swallow your pride for a little until we get out of here. oh and you're welcome." i said to him, i was about to walk away, but then i felt my arm being grabbed. he pulled me back to him, making me face him.  
"i'm sorry, and thank you for helping Mokuba."  
i smiled and hugged him, trying not to poke him with the armor i have on. we lingered a little i the hug, then i heard Mokuba's voice.  
"uh, guys maybe we should try and find the way out."  
both of us let go of each other, i was probably bright red now and all of us ran to find and exit. we were trapped by a dead end until Seto made one of his blue eyes attack the wall. we jumped into the hole, only to fall down from the ceiling. but good news is we finally reunited with the other three.  
"there they are!" Joey yelled, "what a relief! we were worried sick."  
"Joey, you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit." Seto told him.  
Joey was about to tell him off when we heard a laugh from the ceiling.  
"congratulations, gamers! you made it to the final level." it was one of those board of directors guys keeping us in here.  
"correction, you slime ball! we've beaten the game!" Seto yelled at him.  
"oh is that so, Seto Kaiba?"  
"yes, i wasn't offered, so the mythic dragon wasn't summoned, so this game is over."  
"it will be game over for you all right. but for you not us."

**end of chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

everything around us turned into some kind of digitized place. everything was now green and looked like an electronic's insides.  
"what's going on?" i asked.  
"they've rewritten the program," Seto answered, "they're summoning the mythic dragon themselves."  
then came a flash of light, bringing a five headed dragon with it. this was unlike anything I've ever seen before.  
"man," Joey complained,"i have had it with this virtual reality stuff. rescuing Kaiba was one thing, but know have to deal with this too?"  
i sighed in annoyance, i don't blame Joey for what he said, i just wish sometimes he would just shut up.  
"suck it up, Wheeler," Seto told him, "there's only one way out of this game."  
"i agree," Yami said, " we have to take this dragon down."  
"me first," Mai called out, " and i summon the Harpie lady sisters."  
i was about to summon my warriors when something happened, Mai's Harpies were shot with something, rendering them useless.  
"okay, what's up with that?" i yelled  
"haha just another bit of reprogramming that we did. it's called the dragon seal and only dragon class monsters can be played here."  
Seto just laughed at them. it was actually funny, since Seto's deck is filled with lots of dragon cards and tree in particular that i know.  
"you challenge me to a battle of dragons?" Seto asked," you five should know better than that. i call the blue eyes white dragon!"  
"gold eyes silver dragon!"  
"only dragons huh? alright, go red eyes!"  
"Harpie's pet dragon!"  
"and i summon curse of dragon!"  
seeing all five dragons on the field was pretty awesome, and all at the same time, we yelled. . ..  
"ATTACK!"  
as the blasts almost reached the dragon, they blasted at the same time, canceling our attacks.  
"hey, what's going on?" Joey asked, "none of our attacks got through."  
"i don't know, Joey." i told him. "the attacks must have stalemated when they collided."  
"so they did," the voice above told us, "and one member of your team has no dragon with which to attack our defend. isn't that right Mokuba?"  
"if you hurt him," i yelled, "i swear i'll kill you all!"  
a blast came from the middle head, headed right into Mokuba's direction. i was about to call my dragon when i heard. . . .  
"block it, red eyes!"  
no, Joey! with one blast the dragon was gone.  
"Joey's red eyes took the hit," i said, " and that means. . . .. . oh god no! Joey!"  
his life points reached zero, now he's out of the game. and about to vanish in front of our eyes. he was on his knees, barely breathing, when all of us ran to him. i knelt in front of him, not wanting him to go.  
"Yuge, Sel, so long, i'm done for." he softly told us.  
"no, you're not leaving!" i said, tearing rolling down my face, " you can't!"  
"stay with us please!" Mai begged.  
"Joey, you can't go!" Mokuba said.  
within 30 seconds, he disappeared. alright, now i'm furious! more tears fell from my eyes as i just stood up and yelled at the bastards that were running this game.  
"you bastards! i will so kill you when i get out of here! Joey was one of my best friends!"  
i wiped my tears with my arm when i felt arms around me. Seto came and hugged me, as i just laid my head on his chest to cry.  
"what kind of sick, twisted game have you turned this into?!" Mai yelled after me.  
"game?! this ceased being a game long ago."  
"we need a new tactic." Seto told us, releasing me from the embrace.  
"yes," Yami said, "with our dragons alone, we won't win this. but i think i know how."  
"what do you mean, Yugi?" i asked him.  
"as strong as that mythic dragon might be, there's one creature strong enough to beat it."  
he took a couple of steps ahead of us, taking out 4 cards.  
"Black Luster Soldier, i summon you! by sacrificing my gaia and curse of dragon!"  
the soldier came down as it appeared on the field. but as soon as it hit the ground, the dragon seal began to take it's affect.  
"weren't you listening before? your soldier is not a dragon, therefore he can't attack. but fortunately for us, we can attack him."  
"no you won't!" Mai yelled, "my pet dragon will stop you!"  
her dragon launched and attack, but the middle head launched one at the same time, destroying it. no, not Mai too!  
"then you'll pay the price!"  
all of her life points reached zero, and she fell to her knees just like Joey.  
"Yugi, Selena, looks like i won't be around to see how this ends. i'm sorry." Mai said, " i tried my best, but now, it's up to you guys."  
with that, she disappeared. an arm came around my shoulder, pulling me close. i love it that Seto's actually trying to comfort me, and by the look on Mokuba's face, he was a little stunned. but then the moment came to a record scratching halt  
"Kaiba, this is our chance," Yami said,"we all three have to work as a team."  
"no way!" Seto yelled, pushing me to the side, "you don't even know what you're doing!"  
"you just have to trust me, Kaiba!"  
"i don't have to do anything, i can win this in my own way!"  
"you'll win nothing!" one of the voices said, "two from your crew are already gone and now we'll make it three."  
the middle head launched another attack. Yami told Seto to get his ultimate dragon, but he didn't listen.  
"Seto, it's not you he's attacking," Mokuba said, "it's . . . . her!"  
i was shoved to so hard to the other side, i landed on my hip. looking back, i saw the blast hit Mokuba. i screamed, as i saw Mokuba take the hit for me. Seto was speechless, seeing his only family disappear in front of him. Seto fell to his knees, begging his little brother to come back. it was about 2 minutes already and Seto hasn't said a and i knelt on either side of him.  
"Seto, look at me," i said, waiting for his eyes to meet mine, "i'm sorry, i should have been watching. if i would have known that would have happened i wouldn't have let Mokuba take that hit."  
he just looked at me, such sadness in his eyes, then Yugi came in to save the day.  
"his sacrifice doesn't have to be in vain. we can still do this i have plan for this dragon. just trust me, call out the ultimate dragon."  
his sadness soon turned to anger, i don't blame him, i'm mad too.  
"alright then, i call out blue eyes ultimate dragon!"  
the three headed ultimate dragon appeared on the field, but the voices above just laughed.  
"fools, though that dragon is powerful, it's still weaker than ours!"  
"not until we combine our monsters!"  
Yugi and i fused our monsters with Seto's, and when the other dragon tried to attack, nothing happened.  
"nothing happened!"  
"oh, somethings happened alright!" i yelled at them  
"behold the Dragon Master Knight!" Yugi yelled, revealing the new monster. black luster soldier on top of a four headed dragon. and it got even more powerful since it's special ability gains the power of every dragon played on the field.  
"go, dragon master night!" i yelled.  
"dragon saber blast!" Seto and Yugi yelled.  
with one strike, that dragon was gone, we finally won this game. but then everything disintegrated making all three of us drop into a black hole. then it was darkness.

we woke up seeing a blue sky, and cheering around us. all of us got up to see a massive gathering of people.  
"our heroes!" i know that voice, it was the princess.  
"what you have done will keep our land safe!"  
"we're not the ones you should be cheering for." Yugi said.  
"there shouldn't be any cheering, i lost Mokuba in there!" Seto said.  
"fear not," Adina said, "the loss of friends is too great for even the mightiest of heroes. no matter how strong they are."  
all of us just gave her a confused look. Adina transformed right in front of our eyes, into the mystical elf. she began to chant a spell, and then the amazing happened. a light beam appeared in front of us, revealing the others, they were okay!  
"what just happened?" Joey asked. i was so happy to see him, i nearly choked him to death with a hug.  
"Sel, i can't breathe!"  
after i let him go, i punched him in the arm.  
"what was that for?!"  
"do that again and i'll kill you! you scared the hell out of me!"  
"what, no hug for me?" Mokuba's voice said behind me.  
i smiled, pulling him into a hug, i was so happy everyone was okay. then a dark hole came in front of us, i guess it was game over.  
"there's home, let's go Mokuba." Seto said, making his way there.  
"hey Kaiba," Joey said, stopping him, "don't you think you should say thank you for us helping?"  
"i never asked for your help, Wheeler, and as far as i'm concerned i never needed it."  
Joey growled a little in anger, since he went through so much. Seto turned around to talk though.  
"Yugi, you and Selena i'll offer some gratitude. we made good team, all three of us, but don't think it'll mean i'll do it again in true reality."  
i nodded, that was as good as a thank you Yugi was ever gonna get. he already told me his thanks, but if i tell Joey, he'll probably get mad at me. with those words, he left. soon, all of us came after him.

the pods flung open and all of us got out, felt good to be back in the real world.  
"Yugi, Joey, Selena, you're back!" Tea shouted in joy.  
all of Kemo and his thugs were there, with such a surprised face.  
"yup, that means Seto's back too." i said, confidently as Mokuba stood beside me.  
"no! he can't be!" Kemo yelled.  
"yeah," Mokuba yelled, "and without you there to guard your bosses, i'd say he's about to kick some butt!"  
all of them ran out of the room, making me laugh. then came a familiar yawn as Mai stepped out of the other room.  
"hey, girl, nice to see you up." i said.  
"yeah, you too. everything cool around here?"  
"yeah."  
"and it's because of you," Mokuba said to us, "all of you, so thanks."  
he smothered me in a hug.  
"you should probably go find Seto, he's probably worried about you." i told him.  
he nodded and ran out, shouting goodbye. then Joey has to say. . .  
"now where's the john? i had seven sodas before we got in those pods!"

**end of chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23

it's been at least two weeks since what happened, and at least some things feel normal again. Yugi and i got up this morning and Grandpa was in a very grumpy mood. it's weird, he's usually never like that. getting our bags, we were bout to head to school, and also heard. . ..  
"i work hard all my life and this is what i get?" grandpa mumbled to himself.  
"hey grandpa," Yugi said, "we're going to be late, we're gonna go."  
all he did was give us a sigh.  
"anything wrong, Grandpa?" i asked.  
"Yugi! Selena!" i heard Tea coming up behind us.  
"hey Tea!" i said to her, as she said good morning to grandpa.  
"what's so good about it?!" he replied.  
"what's with him?"  
"don't know, he's been like that since we got up." i told her.  
"yeah, and i'm a little worried." Yugi added.  
"but why?" Tea asked.  
just then, grandpa just has to pop up out of nowhere and scare us half to death.  
"alright, i'll tell you. i've been through many things in my life. being trapped in an ancient pyramid, stung by scorpions, and attacked by Tibetan wolves. but nothing compares to this, a new game shop!"  
he pointed to a large building that looked to be about a few blocks away. i'm just here thinking, that's it? that's why he's mad?  
"they think they can drive me out of business, selling their new trash, but they have no respect for the gaming traditions. because they only sell today's trends."  
"wow," Yugi said, "me and Selena better got and check out the competition."  
"don't you even think about it!" grandpa screamed at us. yes, Yugi, drag me into this.

on our way to school, we stopped really quick at the other game shop. it was so huge.  
"Yugi, if your grandpa sees you here you'll be so grounded." Tea said.  
"nah, i think he'll just bury him alive and dance on his grave, and i'm not joking." i said.  
"come on, guys, what the harm in a little window shopping?" Yugi asked.  
a girl handed us a flyer about a game called dungeon dice monsters. since we were late now, Tea and i had to practically drag Yugi to school.

almost lunch, one more period to go. good thing i have a lot of classes with the others. when the lesson was over, all of us gathered around the desks Yugi and Joey were at. we told Tristan and Joey about the new game shop.  
"wow, you sure there's a new shop there?" Joey asked.  
"yeah, and grandpa really hates it." Yugi told him.  
"yeah practically threatening us never to go there." i said.  
"and they were really trying to hype up this new one, something about dungeons and dice." Tea added.  
"they have that dungoen dice monsters game?" Joey asked.  
"when did you become such a expert all the sudden?" Tristan asked him.  
"a little thing called the newspaper, ever heard of it, Einstein?"  
"what? you never read the newspaper! hell, you can't even read a Dr. Seuss book!" i told him.  
he really gave me a dirty look, but he knows i just mess with him cuz were friends.  
"i read them when i'm out delivering them, okay?!" he yelled at us.  
"since when did you become a paper boy?" i asked.  
"i don't get an allowance like most people, so i do it for a little spending money. i have to save all the money you gave me for my sister's operation."  
"how is Serenity doing?" Tristan asked.  
"great! the eye doctor says she'll be good as new. and the first thing he'll see is my beautiful mug."  
"i feel sorry for that girl." i said, him turning and looking at me, "i'm just kidding, you're a good brother and a good friend, Joey. you remind me a lot of one of my friends back in New York."  
Joey was about to tell me something when we heard,. . . . giggling? and not just any giggling, it was like the girl giggling when her crush says something to her. we walked into the next room, seeing a mob of girls crowding round a desk. there was a little space between to see who they were swooning over. some guy, though i have to admit he was hot.  
"who's the clown?" Joey asked.  
"someone that's getting more attention than you." i told him.  
then came the look, the look guys have when they're pride is hurt. and also jealousy mixed in his eyes, as he looked at the boy that sat there, playing his dice games.  
"hey, you guys know who's that dude?" i asked a couple of boys sitting in the other desks.  
"yeah, that's Duke Devlin, he owns the new game shop that just opened up."  
"if it's one thing i can't stand," Joey said angrily, "it's a guy who'll do anything to get a girl's attention."  
"you can't stand yourself, Joey?" i asked him. the others and the boys next to us started to chuckle.  
"you're so funny, Sel. listen, i can be just as popular, but i don't want to stoop to the level of that two-bit Houdini. i have my self respect and i have more talent in my little pinky then he'll ever have."  
"yeah," i said, "if you count talking with food in your mouth a talent."  
"don't you remember i was a runner up in duelist kingdom?"  
"being lucky isn't a talent, honey." i told him.  
"you're lucky you're a girl or i'd have to hurt you."  
i just laughed, i come from New York, he couldn't kick my ass even if i bent over in front of him to do so.  
"come on, Yugi, since the queen of games won't help, you have to back me up. i was one of the best duelists on the island." Joey said.  
"excuse me." someone said, coming our way. it was Duke. by the look on his face, he wanted to show off some more.  
"couldn't help over hear that you dabble in duel monsters." he told Joey.  
"dabble, shmabble, if you knew the first thing about duel monsters you would know about bandit keith. he was unbeatable and you should have seen me mop the floor with him."  
i sighed in annoyance, seeing Joey trying to be all big and bad. i hate guys that try to show off. at least when Seto does it, he has something worth showing off. then Duke's attention went right to . . . . . me?  
"this beautiful girl must be the queen of games, Selena Possible right?" he asked me. i smiled a little at his effort, but since i realized my love for Seto, other guys just don't effect me anymore.  
"and are you Yugi Muto, champion of the duelist kingdom?" he asked, since Yugi was in front of me and i had my hands on his shoulders.  
"well, yeah." Yugi replied.  
"i've heard a good deal about you and her."  
"hey, dicey," Joey asked him, "what have you heard about me, Joey Wheeler?"  
"well, actually nothing at all. but since you're so eager, how about we play a little game? you can show these lovely ladies just what your made of."  
"dude, flattery will get you nowhere." i told him.  
"stay out of this, Sel." Joey said, "what game?"  
"this, a cup and die are all we need. think you're up for the challenge?"  
"duke, duke is so cute!" the girls cheered behind him. it so made me want to puke. hey, i rhymed!  
"bring it on, Devlin!" Joey shouted. Duke put the dice in the cup and put it on the desk next to us.  
"using my mind, i bet i can get the dice into my right hand without touching the cup."  
"yeah and next you'll tell you can fly around the room," Joey said, " so unless you got telekinesis, there's no way you can do what your saying."  
"you probably shouldn't underestimate me. the dice in the cup is already gone."  
"what?!"  
"don't believe me? look under the cup for yourself."  
Joey went to grab the cup, but then Yugi and i realized what Duke was up to. smart little cuss ain't he?  
"Joey, no, it's a trick!" both of us shouted, but it was already too late. he lifted the cup, reveling the dice, letting Duke just pick it up.  
"told you i could do it." he told Joey, making him even more pissed than he already was. so what does a boy with dueling knowledge do? he challenges him to a duel, and if Duke loses, he closes his game shop for good. if Joey loses, he's Duke's slave for a week. Duke accepted on one condition. when Yugi and i heard condition, we knew it couldn't be good. Duke says he has no deck of his own. so we wanted to get Joey and him new decks made from random, says it's fair.

"what's so fair about that?" i asked.  
"yeah," Yugi added, "if you don't play with your own cards then the games just pure luck."  
"come on, guys, have a little faith in me."  
He's doomed.

why do i have a feeling this duel will not end well? after getting back to the house and changing, Yugi and i left to watch the duel. i worry about Joey, if the boy's head gets any bigger he could use as a Macy's Thanksgiving day Parade balloon. all of us followed Joey inside an into the elevator to the arena. a box was there for Joey and Duke to find the cards they'll be using. getting to the floor, we heard some more annoying cheering for some of the girls there. i swear, they will give me such a big headache.  
"will you all just put a cork in it?!" i yelled.  
they stopped an gave me a dirty look, they looked like they wanted a fight. but i just shot them Keisha's bad ass look and they backed up very fast. all of us just stood there watching the duel begin. Duke's move first, he put down a tank, not so strong of a monster. Joey's turn next, he got a good one, sword hunter. this card has a special ability that every monster he destroys becomes part of his armor. Joey attacked, leaving Dukes life points at 900. man this duel just began and already Joey's winning. Duke's turn one facedown card and then he brings out. . . .a bat? does this boy want to lose? Joey put down mad sword beast in attack mode, destroying his little bat. he thought since it was in defense mode that he was in the clear. but actually sword beast reduces life points on an attack even if it was in defense mode. Duke's now down to 550 life points, while Joey's remained untouched. with that, Duke revealed his face down card, a trap that took Joey's sword hunter to the graveyard. okay, why do i have the feeling this guy knows more about duel monsters than he said? and Joey shooting his mouth off, if he doesn't stop and just focus, he'll lose the played a card facedown and then put spike bot in attack mode, killing his sword beast.  
"concentrate, you idiot!" i yelled at him.  
Joey drew a team of goblins, destroying the spike bot. now Duke only has 50 life points left. Joey thinks this game is just about over, but Duke seemed way to calm for man about to lose it all.  
"be careful, Joey," Yugi yelled, "this game isn't over yet!"  
Duke played a monster in attack and used a magic card called limiter removal. doubling the monsters attack power, and then playing a magic card called fairy meteor crush. which means when Joey's monsters are in defense mode and he attacks, he can still wipe out his life points. Joey lost.

Duke made Joey put on a dog outfit and get on all fours. when he spoke, Duke shot a dice at his head, telling him to shut up. we tried to get him home, but he told he was a man of hi word. that' when two more dice hit him in the head. seeing the humiliation in his eyes was too much.  
"listen, you jerk," i said to him, "no one makes fun of him but me. just because you won doesn't give you the right to do this."  
"oh, i think it does, miss possible. how about coming over and being one of my cheerleaders instead of being on a losing team?"  
"i'd rather slam my tongue in a car door. and your forgetting i'm the best female duelist in the world."  
he got closer to me, but i didn't want a repeat of what happened in duelist kingdom with Bakura. i raised my hands to push him away, but the freakiest thing happened. a big force of wind ran through my fingers, blasting Duke Devil to the other side of the dueling arena. he landed on his face, making a big thud. what just happened?he gave me such a freaked out look, hell, i was freaking out too. how did i just do that? i didn't even touch him and he landed on the other side of the room. i turned to see Yami had come out to help us. guess this was too much for Yugi too.  
"enough!" he said, "Duke Devlin, this has gone on long enough, i challenge you to a duel. and when i win, you will free Joey and close this shop for good."  
Duke got up and gave him a big smile.  
"excellent, but we won't play duel monsters. we will play on my field, dungeon dice monsters. if i win, you give the title king of games to me, and Selena will be my girlfriend for two weeks. and you will swear on your grandfather's life, never to play duel monsters again."  
"Yugi, don't do it!" Joey yelled.  
Duke chucked another dice at him, but i caught it, flinging it back at this head.  
"i accept." Yami said.

Duke was broadcasting the match live around the world. guess Seto's not the only one around here with a huge ego. they changed the dueling arena, making it for his game. those girls kept cheering, oh i was so tempted to do the same thing i dd before. what i did reminds me of another anime show. something about controlling the elements, but now's not the time to think about it.  
_something the matter, Selena? _i heard Iris's voice ask.  
_yeah, what did i just do? that thing with the air?_ i asked.  
_you are a chosen one. this power is called bending. this power was created in ancient times for members of the court and for those who fought in battle. some people have only one element they can control, but selected few could control all four. the name eludes me of what they were called, but these individuals were members of an important group. this power was lost to the centuries, now you have found it in yourself.  
great, more to worry about. now i have to try and see if i can control and see how to work this.  
you can do it, my child. just be patient._  
the match went on and Yugi had to learn everything as he went along. Duke went on to say he hated Yugi for defeating Pegasus. he thought he cheated to win duelist kingdom. Pegasus was his idol and that's why he made dungeon dice monsters. well, long story short, Yami won and Duke had a lot of apologizing to do.  
"Yugi, Selena, Joey, i'm sorry about what i did. you didn't cheat in duelist kingdom, Yugi. man, i was such a creep today and now because of this humiliation, my game will never be played again." Duke told us.  
"don't be your self up," i told him, "i kinda already did that, but the game looked interesting to play. i just got confused with it."  
"really?" he asked.  
"yeah," Joey said, "dice monsters is cool. it's you i don't like."  
i just gave him a look. Duke at least was apologizing, unlike any other creep. well, now he' one of us, at least he's big enough to admit when he was wrong. at least we made one good friend from this, because something tells me something worse than duelist kingdom is coming 

**end of chapter 23 and end of season one**


End file.
